Master of Death, Reapers & The Goblet of Chaos
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Sur demande de Death, Harry et les jumeaux prennent des vacances loin du Royaume de Death, dans leur monde d'origine. Voilà de quoi créer le chaos. Eventual Death/Harry/Barty - George/Augustus Rookwood/Fred - Platonic!Terence Higgs/Harry. Champion!Mild Bashing!Ron, Bashing!Dumbles, Hr, MW & GW. MoD!Childish!Harry, Reapers!Fred& George. Protective!Terence T4 [Time travel]
1. 01: Arrivée, Chaos, Séduction & 1 Tâche

**Propriété : L'univers de** **Harry Potter** **appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

.

→ Peut être vu comme une continuation du n° **172** de mon recueil _Gages_ **ou** comme un texte totalement détaché.

 **Genre :** crack-fic.. _plus ou moins, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre_ / Romance – humor – friendships

 **Inspiration :** Quand Ron demande à Harry pourquoi Harry n'a pas partagé son idée pour mettre son nom, avec lui.

Et si Harry décidait de se venger des gens qui l'ont trahi ou ont essayé de l'utiliser dans sa première vie ?

 **Note :** _Bashing!Dumbledore – Mild-Bashing!Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny_

 **1/** _Quand Harry dit_ _ **'une dizaine d'années'**_ _cela peut tout aussi bien dire, une_ _ **trentaine d'année**_ _._

 **2/** _Cet OS_ _ **présente**_ _un Harry ( je l'espère ) plus sensuel, plus provocateur, plus libre aussi._

.

 _ **Warning : M** aster **o** f **D** eath!Harry – **Re-Do!** Fic – **Reapers!Immortals!** Gred & Forge – **Childish**!Insane!Harry - **Psycho** (sort of)!Trio Infernal – Time Travel _[ _plus ou moins_ ] – **Awesome!** Slytherins – **Protective!** Terence

.

 **Univers :** T4

 _ **Rating : M Lime et lemon** – graphique, explicite _

**Pairing : Barty Crouch Jr/Harry & Death/Harry – **_relation libre_

→ _eventual Death/Harry/Barty_

→ _léger George/Sub!Fred/Demon!OMC + **George Weasley/Augustus Rookwood/Fred Weasley**_

 _ **Possible Male!Harem**_

 _ **PS : Harry ne distingue pas très bien certaines limites à ne pas dépasser entre amis.**_

.

 **Mots :**

.

 **La Demande :** _Steph(une amie) m'a demandé un SLASH où Ron était nommé Champion et non Harry. Avec un léger Bash Ron. J'ai construit le contexte autour de ça._

 _ **PLEASE, LISEZ JUSTE QUELQUES UNES DES NOTES AU-DESSUS**_

 _ **Vous êtes prévenu(e)s, il y a des lemons.**_

 _._

.

 **Le Maître de la Mort et le Tournoi du Chaos**

 **Awesome!Slytherins, Death/Sub!Harry/Barty – George/Sub!Fred/Augustus Rookwood.**

 **BÊTA/Correctrice :** _(Mille merci à )_ **MissXYZ**

 **.**

 **Résumé : **_Harry, Fred et George s'ennuient et décident de changer leur passé/futur ( après tout, il est le Maître de la Mort et Death lui a suggéré d'aller s'amuser un peu dans l'une de ses anciennes vies ). Pour cela, Harry décide de changer le morceau de parchemin qui a été jeté dans la Coupe. Le nom de Ron sort à la place_.

* * *

 **Soundtrack Halloween :** Vocaloid ~ _Hide and Seek_

 _o_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de continuer à avancer. Il avait abandonné les jumeaux, lesquels étaient partis près des donjons pour préparer une blague aux Serpentards; après tout, ça n'était pas tous les jours que le Maître de la Mort et ses deux petits Reapers( _Faucheurs_ ) personnels traversaient les dimensions ou revenaient dans le temps pour changer l'une de leurs vies passées ! Bon, bien entendu, personne à part eux n'était au courant, mais c'était là tout l'intérêt. Cela allait être tellement amusant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait le faire. Il venait de voir le faux Moody quitter la Grande Salle en boitant et était certain que l'homme qui se cachait derrière le visage d'Alastor Moody, venait de mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Après tout, c'est ce qui était arrivé la première fois.

Death avait suggéré que Harry prenne des vacances loin du Royaume des Morts ( apparemment, Harry devenait un peu trop sarcastique au goût de Death et l'entité pensait qu'un grand bol d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien ). Harry avait agréé. À condition d'emporter avec lui ses deux petits _Reapers_ personnels. Death n'avait pas été très content, mais il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose de plus que marmonner dans sa barbe imaginaire. Il fallait dire, Death était très possessif envers son maître. Cela faisait... Cela faisait bien une dizaine ( ou peut-être une trentaine ) d'années que Harry était devenu le Maître de la Mort et avait engagé les jumeaux Weasley. Le Royaume des Morts – aussi appelé Royaume des Âmes-, était leur territoire, leur terrain de jeu. Il n'y avait pas de vie là-bas, seulement des âmes. On n'y vieillissait pas là-bas. Mais on s'amusait, ça pour sûr. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait récupéré son 'servant' au bout du rouleau à cause de l'une des blagues des jumeaux. C'était sans doute aussi une autre des raisons qui avaient poussé Death à l'envoyer ailleurs pour une période indéterminée.

« _D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez en profiter pour recruter, jeune maître, ce serait grandement_ _apprécié_ _. Nous manquons cruellement de petites mains dans nos rangs._ »

Harry secoua la tête et quitta la Grande Salle après avoir fait quelques ajustements autour de la Coupe de Feu.

Il rirait bien de la tête des gens le lendemain et, avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas blâmé cette fois-ci.

* * *

« […] Le Champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory. »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement – bien qu'un peu plus modéré chez les Serpents et les lions. Ça n'était pas que Diggory était populaire ( bien qu'en fait, il l'était ), c'était plutôt parce que les professeurs souhaitaient présenter un front uni face aux autres écoles et avaient fortement conseillé à leurs élèves de bien acclamer leur Champion. Harry applaudit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il appréciait Cedric ( _bien que s'il était honnête, il aurait bien aimé voir ce dont était capable Warrington, l'un des Serpentards qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe_ ).

Cédric se leva sous les acclamations de ses camarades de Poufsouffle et secoua la main de Dumbledore avant de rejoindre la salle adjacente, par laquelle étaient déjà passés les deux autres champions. Sitôt eut-il passé la porte, les flammes présentes dans la Coupe de Feu s'agitèrent et devinrent rouge. Une flamme s'en échappa alors et éjecta un morceau de parchemin que le directeur attrapa du bout des doigts. Il redressa les lunettes sur son nez et regarda le bout de parchemin, cligna des yeux, et regarda à nouveau. Les étudiants se penchèrent en avant, intrigués. Dumbledore afficha un air perplexe, puis stupéfait et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Ron Weasley ? »

Il y eut un profond silence. Puis, une tête orange se redressa, l'air effarée. Hermione Granger en face de lui, secoua la tête, exaspérée et impressionnée malgré tout.

Fred ne put s'empêcher de remarquer – et de faire remarquer à ses deux frères (George et Harry) que Dumbledore paraissait déçu. Déçu dans le sens où il semblait s'attendre à un autre nom. Harry acquiesça; même si le directeur n'avait pas mis son nom, Harry avait longuement commencé à suspecter que le vieil homme se doutait que quelque chose dans ce goût-là se produirait et aurait pu éviter que son nom soit introduit dans la Coupe, la première fois.

« Mr Weasley, veuillez rejoindre les autres champions, je vous prie. »

Ron, lequel semblait particulièrement ailleurs, hocha la tête et fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte, le regard rêveur.

Harry renifla, incroyablement amusé par le tournant qu'avait pris cette année à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, la mine stupéfaite du faux Moody valait tout l'or du monde. Harry devrait penser à aller lui payer une visite un de ces soirs. Peut-être que Barty accepterait de devenir son animal de compagnie ? Ou son servant ? Ou peut-être son amant ? Ou... pourquoi pas, les trois à la fois ?

Dès que Ron eut passé la porte, un murmure secoua la salle et tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. À la table des aigles et à celle des serpents, on chuchotait que c'était impossible, que Weasley n'était pas capable de cela, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir mis son nom; il n'en avait pas les capacités magiques. Harry était assez satisfait de voir que, à nouveau, les blaireaux ne semblaient pas heureux. Cette fois-ci au moins, ça ne serait pas contre lui et ça lui allait très bien. Les jumeaux et lui échangèrent un sourire complice et s'attelèrent à profiter du spectacle. Jamais encore la Grande Salle n'avait paru aussi vivante. Quelques minutes plus tard ( après que Dumbledore ait conseillé à tout le monde de se resservir un peu de tarte ), les trois directeurs, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Moody, Bagman et Crouch se hâtèrent vers la salle qui contenait les champions et la table des Gryffondors explosa en bruit. Heureusement que Snape n'était plus là. Il aurait probablement trouvé le moyen de retirer une centaine de points. Finalement, ce fut la voix de Seamus Finnigan qui porta sur le reste de la salle et fit taire les autres tables:

« Pourquoi diable ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé ? Il a trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans le Tournoi et il a préféré garder ses idées pour lui ! »

Fred ricana et George renifla mais aucun ne commenta. Harry sourit plaisamment. Hermione paraissait positivement terrifiée.

_ C'est horrible, c'est horrible, ne cessait-elle de répéter sous son souffle.

Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, cela dit.

_ Harry.

Il y eut un silence. Puis tous les yeux – même ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas se contentèrent de suivre les autres regards-, se posèrent sur lui et il haussa un sourcil, pas plus gêné que cela par l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement à parler.

_ Ron est ton meilleur ami, il ne t'a pas parlé de ses théories ? Comme ça, vous auriez pu les partager et on aurait pu tous mettre nos noms.

Le silence était extrêmement tendu. Tous semblaient attendre une réponse, une explication du Survivant. Celui-ci souriait à nouveau plaisamment, comme si le nom de son meilleur ami ne venait pas juste de sortir de la Coupe.

D'ailleurs, ce charmant sourire tapait sur les nerfs de Malfoy et, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore pour le moment, ce sourire semblait également rendre la totalité de la maison Serpentard, très nerveuse. Comme s'ils devaient à tout instant s'attendre à être spectateurs d'un cataclysme.

« Seamus, commença sereinement Harry, tu ne penses pas que, si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'eut la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait faire... j'aurais essayé de minimiser les pertes humaines ? »

Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Potter avait toujours été soit réservé et maladroit, soit audacieux à la limite de l'insolence, mais ça, ça c'était nouveau. Chacun des propos du brun semblaient être mesurés avec précaution. Chaque parole, chaque mot contenait un sens caché et son ton charmeur, séducteur... Potter n'avait jamais montré cette facette de sa personnalité avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer au cours de l'Été pour que le Survivant revienne autant changé ?

_ Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda timidement Neville tandis que Harry et les jumeaux quittaient leur banc.

Harry se détourna de la sortie et lança un bref sourire à Neville, l'un des seuls qui avaient toujours été honnête avec lui, bien que trop timide pour affronter les autres lors des premières années.

_ Je pense que vous vous affolez trop vite. Qui nous dit qu'il va être autorisé à concourir ? Il est possible qu'il n'ait pas mis son nom. S'il ne l'a pas fait et qu'il ne veut pas participer, il ne peut être obligé. En revanche, reprit-il en avisant les regards pensifs de plusieurs élèves, s'il n'a pas mis son nom mais qu'il accepte tout de même de concourir, il ne pourra plus se rétracter après sans activer un nouveau contrat magique.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Malfoy ouvrir la bouche – probablement pour lui demander méchamment comment il savait cela-, quand Marcus Flint le fit taire d'un regard noir, et le petit brun gloussa derrière sa main, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

_ Et ça ne te fait rien ? L'interrogea Dean, curieux. Je veux dire, l'année dernière tu aurais sauté à la défense de Ron ou alors tu aurais été tellement stressé à l'idée que Ron soit en danger que tu aurais recommencé à nettoyer la salle commune comme un maniaque.

Le sourcil gauche de Harry s'agita quand les autres Maisons et délégations pouffèrent à cela. Chacun gérait le stress à sa façon après tout. Harry l'avait toujours fait en faisant le ménage, une mauvaise manie qu'il avait prise chez les Dursley et qui se raccrochait tout de même parfois à lui, même après plus d'une décennie. Après tout, Maître de Mort était un titre stressant.

Au lieu d'être irrité cependant, Harry leur offrit l'un de ses tous récents sourires ( _vous savez, un sourire à la Gin Ichimaru_ ) et répondit d'un air tranquille :

« Il ne sert à rien de s'affoler maintenant tu ne crois pas ? Ça ne fait qu'augmenter la tension déjà présente et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans notre maison dans une telle atmosphère. De toute façon... Harry s'interrompit et soupira d'un air à la fois théâtral et naturel. J'espère que Ron n'a pas été assez stupide pour mettre son nom – même si je me demande comment même il en aurait été capable, à moins d'avoir demandé à un aîné-, et s'il ne l'a pas fait, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été assez stupide pour accepter de concourir tout de même. Je préfère ne pas m'attendre au pire dès le début, si tu veux bien. L'école est déjà bien assez agitée comme ça. »

C'était... très étrange. Tout le monde – ou tout du moins les plus observateurs-, avaient remarqué les changements chez Potter depuis la rentrée septembre. Chez Potter... et chez les jumeaux Weasley. Si l'on était honnête, Fred et George Weasley semblaient avoir pour mission de suivre Potter comme des ombres à présent et celui-ci passait beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant avec Granger et le plus jeune mâle Weasley. Dans un même temps, ses notes s'étaient améliorées de façon remarquable. C'était comme si un nouveau Potter était arrivé. Plus déterminé mais aussi plus relaxé. Oh, les plus observateurs avaient bien sûr remarqué que Potter était intelligent, mais le Survivant n'avait jamais mis beaucoup de volonté dans son travail, en même temps, avec Granger et Weasley, cela avait dû être compliqué. Pourtant, maintenant c'était une toute autre histoire. Même les jumeaux Weasley avaient remonté d'une façon incroyable dans le classement de leur année. Et il ne s'était écoulé qu'un mois !

_ Hey où allez-vous ?

Ça, c'était Granger. Typique. Harry poussa un profond soupir, regarda le magnifique faux ciel étoilé puis se détourna une fois de plus de la sortie pour jeter un coup d'œil aux enseignants encore présents. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien dit en les voyant se lever, Harry en avait donc conclu qu'ils pouvaient quitter la salle. Après tout, il n'allait plus se passer grand chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui, non ? Dans sa première vie, _Dumbledork_ s'était contenté de renvoyer les champions dans leurs dortoirs après avoir convaincu Harry qu'il était _contraint_ de participer.

Le petit brun échangea un regard avec ses deux Grim Reapers et ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Tous les regards étaient toujours rivés sur eux. Harry pouvait deviner les regards curieux que leur jetaient les étrangers mais ils n'étaient certainement pas les seuls. Après tout, qui les connaissaient réellement ? Même dans sa première vie, personne – à part les jumeaux et Luna-, ne l'avait réellement connu et compris. Les autres avaient toujours seulement vu le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

_ Et bien, Hermione, le dîner est terminé et, de toute évidence, notre présence n'est plus requise. Fred, George et moi avons un projet à commencer en Runes -

_ Tu ne fais pas runes. L'interrompit assez brutalement Hermione.

Fred et George ricanèrent ( cela ressemblait assez à un rire de vilain d'après les fans de comics ) et Potter se permit un rictus narquois.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir eu assez du cours de...

Le petit brun se pencha en avant et donna l'impression de divulguer le plus gros secret de la terre.

_ … du cours de Divination.

Avec un léger gloussement, il se redressa et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai envoyé une demande formelle au Conseil des Gouverneurs et ait été évalué en Runes. Merlin merci, les jumeaux m'ont beaucoup aidé. »

Le petit brun s'humidifia la lèvre inférieure et un sourire triomphal étira ses lèvres quand il regarda à nouveau Granger.

_ C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement. Tu as fini ton interrogatoire ? On peut y aller ? Félicitations à Diggory en passant., rajouta-t-il en commençant à marcher vers les gigantesques portes ouverte de la Grande Salle.

_ Tu ne comptes pas féliciter Weasley ? Parvint finalement à dire Malfoy avant de couiner lorsque Adrian Pucey lui décocha un coup de pied sous la table.

Potter ne se retourna même pas.

_ Je le verrais sans doute dans la salle commune. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que féliciter soit le bon terme. Il a trois ans de moins que les autres champions. S'il concourt, ça relève du suicide et de la stupidité pure.

Les jumeaux chuchotèrent quelque chose entre eux et ricanèrent de plus bel sous les regards intrigués du reste de la salle.

Hermione, cependant, n 'en avait pas tout à fait terminé. Elle s'adressa aux jumeaux alors que le trio était à quelques mètres des portes :

« Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

Il y eut un léger silence. Les jumeaux se retournèrent. Pas Harry. Celui-ci étira un sourire un brin morbide, mais personne ne le vit, puisqu'il était au niveau des portes.

« Comment peux-tu penser cela Hermione ? Nous devrions vraiment détester notre frangin pour faire une chose pareille. »

Seuls quelques uns des plus observateurs, à Serpentard, ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement nié les faits.

Finalement, les trois adolescents quittèrent la salle, d'un pas lent mais assuré, ne laissant plus aucune place pour les questions de Granger.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de la Tour Gryffondor, le Trio Infernal se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils deux places présents devant la cheminée. Harry était vraiment petit et frêle, aussi ne prenait-il pas beaucoup de place et les jumeaux avaient la carrure de nageurs, donc les trois garçons rentraient parfaitement et n'hésitèrent pas à s'installer confortablement.

Quand les autres Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle commune, Harry dormait déjà et les jumeaux jetèrent un regard mauvais à quiconque faisait trop de bruit à proximité de Harry.

.

Plus tard dans la salle commune, alors que Fred et George avaient porté Harry dans leur dortoir et l'avaient installé dans l'un de leurs lits, Ron entra et fut acclamé par sa maison. C'était un peu hypocrite parce que les lions étaient sûrs de l'interroger à fond le lendemain matin mais pour l'instant ils étaient prêts à oublier un peu et à célébrer le fait qu'un des leurs ait pu devenir champion et qu'un _Poufsouffle_ ne serait pas le seul représentant de l'école. Ce que Harry avait dit quand on lui avait posé la question avait un peu fait réfléchir les étudiants: il était impossible que Weasley ait mis son nom. Pour tromper un artefact aussi vieux et ancien que la Coupe, il fallait être très puissant. Mais il était aussi tout à fait possible que le rouquin ait demandé à un aîné relativement puissant de mettre son nom. Mettons que Weasley ait demandé à un Serpentard ( ce qui était impossible puisque le garçon n'approchait pas de vert et argent à moins de dix mètres à moins de vouloir les insulter ), celui-ci, pour se moquer, aurait pu l'y aider et... voilà. Après tout, la limite d'âge apposée par Dumbledore n'empêchait pas cela. Par contre, pour tricher contre la Coupe... il fallait être intelligent. Et puissant. Était-il possible que Weasley ait demandé à un enseignant ? Mais qui ? Non... pas un enseignant... c'était impossible. Aucun n'aurait accepté.

Quand on l'interrogea cependant, Ron déclara nonchalamment -et avec beaucoup d'arrogance-, qu'il avait lui-même entré son nom dans la Coupe. Il n'expliqua pas comment, ni quel sortilège ou potion il avait utilisé, pour ''garder le mystère'' dit-il, mais les plus âgés en déduisirent qu'il ne voulait pas donner le nom de l'étudiant qui l'avait aidé. Il y en avait cependant, que cela ne gênait pas. Parmi ceux-là : Lavander Brown et Parvati Patil. En l'espace de quelques heures, elles étaient devenues les premières fans de Ronald. Hermione était assise à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle, entourée d'une pile de livres et surveillait Ron du coin des yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que Ron ait mis son nom, mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'il _voulait_ le faire. Donc... avait-il réussi à soudoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à sa place ? La jeune fille reposa sa plume et passa ses mains sur son visage, d'un air fatigué. Et dire qu'elle espérait que cette année serait plus tranquille que les précédentes... Enfin, pour une fois ça n'était pas Harry qui était au centre des ennuis. En parlant de celui-ci, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas averti plus tôt de ses changements d'options ? Elle aurait pu l'aider ! La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas appris plus tôt pour les changements de cours de Harry était que les options faisaient partie des cours qui commençaient plus tard dans l'année, généralement fin octobre, début novembre. Les cours de Runes Anciennes étaient censés commencer la semaine prochaine. Et bien... au moins Harry avait lui aussi compris que la Divination était un cours inutile !

* * *

Il s'était écoulé presque cinq jours depuis que les noms des Champions avaient été tirés. L'opinion était très controversée concernant la participation de Ron Weasley. De toute évidence, peu pensaient qu'il méritait son titre de représentant de Poudlard, mais cela n'empêchait pas de le rendre assez populaire auprès de certaines personnes. Malfoy avait à nouveau ( enfin, pour la première fois dans cette vie-là ) sorti ses badges mais avait cette fois-ci pris pour cible Ronald puisque le rouquin était le champion. Seulement au lieu de mettre ''Potter/Weasley pue'' il avait décidé de mettre ''Misérable Weasley'', parce que, apparemment, cela collait mieux avec sa situation familiale. Les jumeaux avaient hésité à intervenir – après tout, même s'ils étaient immortels et n'appartenaient pas réellement à cette Timeline-là, ils étaient toujours des Weasley-, mais avaient décidé contre: Ron avait _décidé_ de participer ( même si c'était Harry qui avait mis son nom ), il avait consenti à participer au Tournoi et, dans son arrogance, n'avait pas été cherché plus loin. Les jumeaux avaient donc choisi de le laisser se débrouiller. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches de leurs deux plus jeunes frères et sœurs durant leur première vie, ça n'était pas maintenant ( surtout qu'ils étaient pires maintenant ) qu'ils allaient essayer d'apprendre à les 'connaître'.

Pour en revenir aux faits, Ron avait donc un certain fan club, constitué de plusieurs jeunes filles prépubères et de gossip-girls telles que Lavander et sa meilleure amie Parvati. Elles n'étaient certainement pas les seules. Par contre, dans la maison des lions, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Plusieurs étudiants – en âge ou non pour participer-, étaient assez amers et donnaient l'épaule froide au rouquin. Ron ne semblait pas avoir remarqué cela cependant. Pour lui, il n'avait jamais connu de meilleur moment. Il avait rêvé d'être Préfet en Chef et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, cela ne semblait désormais plus si important. Il avait enfin quelque chose qui le distinguait du reste de sa famille, de Harry et de Hermione. Il n'avait pas à être intelligent comme Hermione, ou particulièrement brave comme Harry pour se hisser au sommet. Il pouvait tout avoir à présent. Et il était certain que Krum allait lui parler maintenant qu'ils étaient 'camarades' d'une certaine façon. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux champions. Il était quelqu'un d'important, de populaire, pas juste un acolyte.

La Championne de Beaux-Bâtons aussi était pas mal. Ron espérait qu'elle lui parlerait. Il n'avait pas trop d'espoir au début, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois: les filles comme elles, belles et populaires ne faisaient pas attention aux gens normaux. Mais c'était différent ! Il était un Champion maintenant. Elle s'était semble-t-il inquiétée quand son nom était sorti de la Coupe, le trouvant trop jeune, mais Ron allait lui montrer qu'il était assez fort et brave. Et puis, si jamais il avait besoin d'aide, il pourrait toujours demander à Hermione et... peut-être que Harry pourrait aussi l'aider, sait-on jamais.

En parlant de Harry, il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours. Après tout, Ron avait un fan club à occuper maintenant. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un culte à Poudlard, dédié au Survivant. Ron le savait, il était tombé sur le 'club' durant une de leurs réunions secrètes ( et pas si secrète que ça d'ailleurs, tout Poudlard – hormis le principal concerné-, était au courant ) et n'en était ressorti plus le même. Il avait même offert au culte un des caleçons qu'il avait volés à Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils en avaient fait.

Bien sûr, Harry l'avait félicité ( de même que Fred et George qui, pour une raison quelconque étaient collés à Harry depuis la rentrée ), mais Ron pouvait le voir un peu déçu malgré tout. S'attendait-il à ce qu'il l'invite à mettre son nom aussi ? D'abord, Ron n'avait pas mis son nom malgré tous ses racontars. Et puis, s'il l'avait fait, aurait-il vraiment pris le risque que le nom de Harry soit choisi à sa place ? Non. Certainement pas. C'était sa chance de se démarquer des autres, du reste du commun des mortels. De montrer qu'il était différent. Qu'il pouvait enfin briller et être reconnu. Ce tournoi allait être extra. Cette année allait être unique.

Unique, ça, elle allait l'être.

.

Quelques jours plus tard au dîner, Fred, Harry et George entrèrent pour faire face à un drôle de spectacle. Colin et Dennis Crivey, appareils photos en main, prenaient des photographies de Ron, lequel, attablé face à son assiette vide, souriait à pleine dents. Harry, qui avait toujours été un peu méfiant des frères Crivey lorsqu'ils avaient un appareil photo à la main, choisit la carte de la sécurité et traîna les jumeaux à la table de Serdaigles. Quelques filles de Beaux-Bâtons étaient déjà présentes et le Trio les salua d'un hochement de têtes avant de s'asseoir en face d'une blondinette rêveuse qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mille.

« Bonsoir Luna. »

Harry savait qu'à cette époque ils ne s'étaient théoriquement encore jamais parlés. Mais Luna avait un don pour savoir les choses.

_ Bonsoir petit maître, little Reapers. Fredonna-t-elle.

Les membres du Trio échangèrent un regard complice.

_ Donc tu sais.

_ Je sais beaucoup de choses, accorda Luna.

Harry sourit doucement.

_ C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer officiellement Luna. Mon nom est Harry.

Les jumeaux affichèrent un grand sourire en se présentant à leur tour. Enfin, Luna décrocha son regard de son verre à moitié plein et leur sourit.

_ Luna Lovegood, mais tout le monde m'appellent Loufoca.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Ça n'est pas très gentil de leur part.

Luna haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que leurs esprits sont infestés par les nargles. »

Harry lui envoya un regard lumineux.

_ Je crois qu'il y en avait quand D et moi sommes allés visiter une tribu de _were-coyotes_ dans le Honduras.

Cela capta définitivement l'intérêt de la petite blondinette.

_ Ooh !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Ron afficha un grand sourire alors qu'un flash résonna. Cela rappela à Harry les photos que prenait Lockhart. Il n'y avait pas de si grande différence.

_ Merlin, il ressemble à cet idiot de Lockhart ! Dit George.

Les quatre étudiants se regardèrent les uns les autres puis gloussèrent sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quelques uns aux alentours, remarquèrent que le rire de Harry semblait être un mélange d'innocence et de rire psychotique. C'était mignon, mais un peu effrayant aussi.

* * *

Peu avant le déjeuner, après la pesée des baguettes des champions, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, toujours en compagnie des jumeaux mais tous trois furent arrêtés par des Serpentards alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir à leur table.

« Potter ! Weasley ! »

Les trois adolescent levèrent les yeux et reconnurent la totalité des sixième et septième années de la maison de la ruse, assis ensemble au milieu de leur table. Curieux, ils dépassèrent leur table et celle des blaireaux pour venir s'arrêter devant les vert et argent.

Harry leur offrit un regard curieux et innocent.

_ Qu'y a -t-il ?

_ Vous ne semblez pas inquiets pour Weas – err, le -

_ Ron. Fit Fred en cachant un gloussement derrière une toux.

_ Ouais. Lui. Vous ne semblez même pas en colère.

Les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi le serait-on ?

Flint inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué par le comportement étrange du Trio.

_ Il a mis son nom.

_ L'a-t-il fait ? Demanda sereinement Harry.

Cela lui suscita des regards curieux et calculateurs.

_ Potter, tu es étrange depuis la rentrée.

Pour toute réponse, Potter gloussa.

« Le suis-je ? »

Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard mi incrédule, mi amusé ( mi alarmé peut-être aussi ).

_ Tu ne sembles pas dérangé à l'idée de nous parler.

_ Ooh et bien, Mini Malfoy n'est pas présent. C'est bien plus simple de cette façon. Avoua doucement Harry, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

_ Oh le Survivant aurait-il un faible pour blondi -

_ Eww ! Fit Harry en retroussant le nez. Juste... Eww...

La grimace qui déforma ses traits en disait long sur ses pensées.

_ J'ai plus de goût que ça. Poursuivit-il, en gonflant doucement ses joues.

Marcus, Adrian et Terence reniflèrent; ils auraient aimé voir la réaction de Malfoy face à cette pique.

C'est à cet instant que George se pencha en avant, par dessus l'épaule de Harry, son nez chatouillant la joue du petit brun.

_ Je pensais que D et toi étiez dans une relation libre.

Les joues de Harry rosirent. Fred et George aimaient beaucoup le taquiner. Death et lui avaient une relation particulière; celle d'un maître et de son servant ( bien que, en fait, aucun n'était sûr de qui était le serviteur et qui était le maître. Cela semblait être à deux sens ), c'était aussi une relation amicale, fraternelle presque, mais particulièrement amoureuse ( d'une certaine façon ). Pourtant, Death le laissait prendre des amants parfois. Seulement temporaire la plupart du temps, mais Harry avait en vue une proie bien précise cette fois-ci, et il avait en tête de garder celui-ci pour l'éternité.

_ Pourtant, je sais que D est très possessif. Ça m'étonne de lui.

Harry rougit un peu plus et fronça les sourcils.

_ Est-ce que je parle de votre _relation_ devant toute la Grande Salle, moi ? Demanda-t-il quand il avisa les regards très, très intrigués des vert et argent et des bulgares/russes/autres assis à la même table.

Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent, pas gênés pour une noise par la remarque de Harry et celui-ci secoua la tête.

_ Nous ne sommes pas inquiets pour Ronnie. L'êtes-vous ?

La question prit Pucey au dépourvu ( Harry le fixait en posant la question ) et il mit un certain temps à répondre, tout en bafouillant, indigné à cette simple idée :

« Pourquoi diable serions-nous inquiets pour lui ? Non.

_ Bien. Nous non plus. »

D'ailleurs, le sourire espiègle du petit brun était très éloquent. Quand Harry se détourna un instant pour regarder l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Adrian se tourna vers Marcus et chuchota ''D ?'' auquel le grand brun baraqué secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, guère plus avancé que lui.

Terence Higgs était en train de jouer avec sa fourchette quand Miles, assis à côté de l'ancien attrapeur, reprit le fil de la conversation en s'adressant principalement aux jumeaux de chaque côté de Harry :

« C'est votre frère, reprit Miles Bletchley.

_ Hum ? Oui. Nous partageons malheureusement le même sang. Mais -

_ Vous remarquerez, reprit Fred, que nous n'avons pas ses déplorables -

_ Manières à table. » termina George.

Miles cligna des yeux. C'était difficile parfois, de suivre une conversation avec les célèbres jumeaux Weasley.

C'est à cet instant que Harry se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur la table des vert et argents, son nez à quelques centimètres de celui de Graham – lequel avait ouvert la bouche pour reprendre l'interrogatoire.

« Réfléchis, Montague. Si Ronnie survit, très bien. S'il vient à perdre la vie durant l'une des tâches, personne ne pourra accuser personne de meurtre. Ce ne serait qu'un regrettable incident parce que le Ministère refusera l'infime possibilité d'être tenu pour responsable. Ce Tournoi pourrait être considéré comme une opportunité en or pour se débarrasser de personnes gênantes. La question est : à qui la disparition de Ron Weasley bénéficierait-elle le plus ? »

Avec un dernier clin d'œil, le trio s'éclipsa pour gagner leurs places, ricanant joyeusement et laissant derrière eux des Serpentards et Durmstrangois médusés. Par Merlin, que diable venait-il de se passer ? Potter venait-il d'avouer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Weasley ou bien.. ou bien venait-il de suggérer que quelqu'un voulait se débarrasser de Weasley ? En y réfléchissant, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être carrément autre chose.

Marcus pour sa part, les regarda partir, stupéfait. Venaient-ils juste d'avouer être responsables de la participation de Weasley n°6 ?

* * *

Il ne fallait pas croire que hormis des élèves amers, jaloux et incrédules, tous avaient bien pris la participation de Ron Weasley. Mrs Weasley avait été particulièrement vocale lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Les élèves pouvaient le confirmer **:** les cris résonnaient encore dans leurs pauvres et innocentes oreilles. Ron, lui, ne semblait pas plus dérangé que cela par la Beuglante qui était arrivée un matin au petit déjeuner. Cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus de continuer à se vanter d'être parvenu à mettre son nom dans la Coupe.

Un peu avant minuit, Harry se faufila dans l'aile réservée aux appartements privés des enseignants. Les appartements privés du professeur Moody étaient un peu isolés du reste : Dumbledore avait accepté cette demande de son vieil _ami_. Ami qu'il n'était même pas fichu de reconnaître mais bon.

Le petit brun posa sa main sur la porte en métal et infusa une douce vague de magie. Un 'clic' à peine audible retentit et Harry pénétra dans les appartements privés de Barty, glissant parmi les ombres sans émettre le moindre bruit. Il était vêtu d'un T-Shirt trop grand qui avait autrefois appartenu à Fred. Ou peut-être que celui-ci avait été à George ? Quoique... l'un dans l'autre, les deux jumeaux s'échangeaient toujours leurs vêtements, donc cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, au final. La pièce à vivre était vide et Harry eut la surprise de constater que Barty était déjà au lit. Au moins, il était seul. La chambre était seulement éclairée par un rayon lunaire et Harry prit soin de ne pas trébucher sur un pantalon qui traînait par terre et esquiva également la fausse jambe en bois. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit et son corps commença à flotter quand il s'arrêta devant le lit. Barty dormait à poing fermé. Il ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration lente et calme était le seul bruit qui fusait dans la salle. La couverture consistait en un fin drap qui recouvrait la partie inférieure du corps du mangemort. Harry s'humidifia les lèvres. Son corps s'éleva un peu plus haut et il navigua dans l'espace. Quand il fut au dessus de l'homme, il laissa doucement la gravité reprendre le contrôle. Harry prit une lente inspiration. Il aimait bien cette place : assis à califourchon sur les genoux de Barty. Empiétait-il sur son espace vital ? Hmm... peut-être un peu. Le Gryffondor posa sa main sur le torse nu de l'évadé.

« Barty. Réveille-toi. »

Le susnommé s'éveilla brusquement. Son corps se tendit et il se redressa avec un soubresaut. D'abord confus, il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit un poids sur ses genoux et vit une silhouette devant lui, sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que... Po - Potter ?

_ Salut Barty. » gloussa l'adolescent.

Bart... il fallut une seconde pour que son cerveau procède à intégrer l'information. Puis l'air s'échappa de ses poumons et il commença à paniquer. Avant de brusquement se calmer. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important. Potter était assis sur ses genoux. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin, Potter était-il assis sur lui ?

Et... et comment diable était-il entré dans ses appartements ? Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Était-il en train de faire un rêve bizarre ? Que se passait-il ?

Il n'interrompit son flot de questions que lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Potter... Potter était en train de l'embrasser. Par un réflexe inconnu, le mangemort enroula un bras autour de la taille du petit brun et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. C'était gênant, parce que son membre commençait à s'éveiller et il le sentait presser contre le tissu de son boxer. Barty n'avait jamais eu d'amant pour ainsi dire. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques relations sexuelles avant son emprisonnement, aussi bien avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes, mais pas tant que cela au final, et cela avait toujours été des coups d'une nuit. De plus, Potter était l'ennemi et Potter avait quoi, quatorze ans ? Barty était peut-être encore un adolescent dans sa tête, et physiquement, il faisait peut-être plus jeune que son âge, mais il savait qu'il était trop vieux pour considérer Potter et... et il était un mangemort ! Potter était le Golden Boy de Gryffondor ( un Golden Boy très étrange, mais un Golden Boy tout de même ). Et le Survivant. Un -

« Tu penses trop. »

À nouveau, Potter l'embrassa. Les lèvres du Gryffondor étaient douces. Elles avaient un goût fruité, sucré. C'était agréable. C'est à cet instant que Barty le sentit. Le membre semi dur du petit brun, pressé contre le sien. Un râle bas et rauque lui échappa. Seul le tissu de son boxer séparait les deux membres gonflés.

« Que veux-tu Barty ?

_ Potter, que fais-tu ici ? Parvint-il finalement à dire. À cette heure-ci ? »

_ Je peux être un bon maître tu sais. Poursuivit l'adolescent. Je ne t'affamerai pas. Et je ne te battrai pas non plus. À moins que tu ne le veuilles, bien entendu. » Rajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

L'évadé lui jeta un regard incrédule. Malgré le ton joueur, Barty était certain que le petit brun était sérieux. Potter donna un brusque coup de rein contre son aine, qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Barty aurait beau le nier avec toute la véhémence du monde, les propos du petit brun l'excitaient incroyablement. Il était tombé aux pieds de Voldemort lorsque tous ses espoirs de plaire à son père avaient été réduits à néant. Malgré cela, il était réellement innocent du crime dont on l'avait accusé. Il avait beau être un mangemort, il n'avait pas participé à la torture des Longbottom. Rabastan et Rodolphus non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient juste venus récupérer Bellatrix ( on n'est jamais assez pour récupérer la _pouffe_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres ) laquelle s'était échappée pour semer la panique et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés arrêtés. Les propos insensés de Bellatrix n'avaient pas aidé leur plaidoirie.

Potter, Harry, commença à onduler du bassin contre lui.

« Tu peux même m'appeler Maître, si c'est ce que tu aimes.

_ Maître... ? Répéta faiblement le mangemort, le souffle rendu erratique par les frottements engendrés par Harry.

_ Oui Barty ? »

La question que le susnommé s'apprêtait à poser fut transformée en un râle lorsque Harry posa la main sur son boxer et libéra son sexe dressé. Comment se faisait-il que ce gamin s'y connaissait déjà en matière de sexe et de masturbation collective ? Il semblait connaître les zones à presser et à taquiner. C'était l'Enfer et le Paradis à la fois. Harry déposa une traînée de baiser dans sa nuque et au creux de son cou, une zone particulièrement érogène pour lui.

Le Survivant referma son poing autour du sexe gorgé de sang et se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure.

« Je peux être un bien meilleur maître que Voldie, tu sais. D ne s'est jamais plaint de moi dans ce sens-là. »

Barty le laissa parler, parce que Harry ne cessa pas un instant ses caresses sur son membre dressé. Il continua aussi d'explorer son torse durant son monologue et n'arrêta pas une seule fois ses coups de bassins. C'était un moment particulièrement plaisant et... **oups**. Venait-il juste de jurer à Harry d'abandonner la cause de Voldemort pour rejoindre son ' _organisation_ ' ?

Oh.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry était d'une humeur resplendissante. Rien ne semblait capable de l'atteindre. Les Serpentards, qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, le regardèrent saluer Ron Weasley, armé d'un large sourire bien trop grand pour être porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

« C'est drôle, il a le même genre d'expression que lorsque D lui a annoncé que ça ne le gênait pas que Harry voit d'autres hommes. »

Les Serpentards ( et étudiants d'échanges slaves ) assis en bout de table sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un coup vers les jumeaux Weasley, ne les ayant jamais sentis arriver. Ceux-ci arboraient un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire en les regardant d'un air amusé. Puis, Miles procéda à enregistrer les propos des jumeaux et s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pancakes.

_ Q... Quoi ?

_ Oh, D est devenu très possessif après ça, mais il n'est jamais revenu sur sa parole.

_ Qui... Qui est D ?

Weasley et Weasley échangèrent un large sourire.

« Aw ~ vous aimeriez le savoir.

_ Harry est son maître mais parfois -

_ On dirait que D est le maître. Ils sont -

_ Adorables, tous les deux. »

Sur ce, ils reprirent leur route et vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté de Harry à la table des Poufsouffle, où Lovegood était déjà confortablement installée.

Miles regarda Cassius.

_ 'Maître' ?

_ Ne me regardes pas comme ça, répondit le poursuiveur. J'ai l'habitude de décrocher dès qu'ils commencent à finir les phrases de l'autre.

_ Mais... ils font toujours ça.

_ Ouais. C'est bien ce que je dis.

Terence croqua dans le toast que tenait Cassius et avala avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation, ignorant le regard incrédule et indigné de Warrington.

« J'aurais pensé que Potter était jeune et innocent. C'est certainement l'idée qu'on se fait de lui en le voyant la première fois.

_ C'est toujours ceux qu'on soupçonne le moins. » dit Adrian en jetant un coup d'œil à Flint, lequel l'ignora superbement.

Après tout, Adrian ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Marcus aime autant être dominé, en matière de sexe.

Et il ne l'aurait probablement jamais su s'il n'était pas accidentellement entré dans une salle au moment où... bref, ça n'était pas vraiment important à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Le matin du 24 novembre, l'excitation était à son comble. Toute l'école ainsi que des invités diverses et variés semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous au Stade de Quidditch lequel avait, pour l'occasion, été un peu transformé.

« Mais.. mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont osé faire à notre terrain de Quidditch ? Rumina Roger Davies. Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de roche ? »

La réponse devint évidente quand une dizaine de sorciers entrèrent dans l'arène, encerclant un grand dragon aux écailles bleu-argenté et aux yeux de glace. Immédiatement, la foule sembla _s'enflammer_. Les murmures étaient si forts que le stade semblaient grouiller de millier d'insectes en tout genre.

_ Je suis heureux d'avoir été trop jeune pour mettre mon nom, murmura Miles.

Ça n'était pas comme lors des match de Quidditch où tous les élèves étaient séparés par maison. Tous pouvaient se mélanger aujourd'hui, mais peu avaient décidé de le faire. Seuls les équipes de Quidditch avaient choisi de tenter le coup – plus pour se lamenter de _l'horrible_ transformation qu'avait subi leur terrain de jeu, qu'autre chose. Les quatre équipes de Poudlard s'étaient réunies quelque part au milieu de la foule, mais aussi à l'avant des tribunes afin d'avoir une très bonne vue sur ce qu'il se passait ou se passerait dans l'arène.

« J'ai offert un caleçon ininflammable à Ron. » retentit une douce voix fluette et enfantine, à côté de Marcus Flint.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis Marcus sursauta, n'ayant pas senti venir la petite figure à ses côté et tous les joueurs de Quidditch se tournèrent vers Harry, perplexes et un brin incrédules.

_ J'ai bien fait de suivre mon instinct, poursuivit Harry.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla, laissant simplement la clameur du public reprendre le dessus puis...

« Quoi ?! »

Potter se tourna vers eux, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

_ Et bien, j'ai bien fait de lui donner un caleçon résistant aux flammes et à la glace. J'espère qu'il le porte, sinon il est mal parti.

_ Pourquoi au nom de Morgane, as-tu décidé de lui offrir un caleçon ? Tu n'es pas sa mère. Fit Cho Chang.

Elle semblait essayer de se moquer tout en flirtant à la fois. C'était très perturbant.

Harry ricana.

_ Heureusement non. Attendez...

Il se tourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne ressemble pas à votre mère, hein ?

Les deux batteurs de Gryffondor approchèrent – au grand malheur des autres joueurs, qui sentirent venir la migraine-, et enlacèrent brièvement Harry.

« Bien sûr que non Ry, nous -

_ T'aurions prévenu si ça avait été –

_ Le cas.

_ Aw ~ Vous êtes adorables ! Et efficaces. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de plaider auprès de D pour vous engager. » pépia Harry tout en grattouillant les jumeaux sous le menton.

Terence et Adrian échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à n'y rien comprendre.

 **« Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! ~ Ça y était presque ! »**

Neizrar Urquhart, le poursuiveur de réserve-, sursauta et se cogna contre Miles et Terence, lesquels le rattrapèrent de justesse avant qu'il ne trébuche contre la barrière qui faisait office de 'balcon'. Ils avaient été tellement concentrés sur l'apparition soudaine de Potter qu'ils en étaient venus à oublier l'arrivée du premier champion. C'était Diggory. Il avait transformé un rocher en chien ( un labrador ou quelque chose comme ça ) afin de distraire le dragon mais celui-ci s'était visiblement lassé puisqu'il avait reporté son attention sur le Poufsouffle. Il fallut bien une vingtaine de minutes à Diggory avant qu'il ne parvienne à attraper l'œuf !

« Woohoo ! » s'exclama Harry, un grand sourire joyeux aux lèvres, en même temps que la foule.

Il pouvait voir Amos Diggory un peu plus loin, sauter et danser en criant que c'était son fils.

« Mes jumeaux. » dit-il par dessus le bruit de la foule en délire.

Les autres joueurs aussi l'entendirent. Même en étant aussi proches, ils n'auraient pas dû pouvoir l'entendre chuchoter d'une voix douce mais, avec la magie, on pouvait presque tout faire. Et il ne fallait surtout pas les traiter de commères. Même si tout le monde savait que les Serpentards étaient les plus gros gossip' de tout le château. Quoique.. les Poufsouffles leur faisaient vraiment concurrence de ce point de vue-là.

_ Je pense que vous savez avec qui vous amuser.

Un double sourire psychotique étira les lèvres des jumeaux Weasley. Marcus frissonna violemment. Il était désolé pour le pauv' gars qui allait être victime du Trio. Oui, parce que Potter semblait avoir le contrôle sur les Jumeaux Terreur qui semaient le chaos dans Poudlard, depuis leur entrée, six ans plus tôt.

_ Yeah. Ça va être amusant.

Quand Fleur entra dans l'arène et commença utilisa son charme de veela pour dompter le dragon, Harry ricana.

_ Ça ne marchera pas, chantonna-t-il. Tu es bien arrogante si tu penses le contraire.

_ Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup, Potter. Je croyais que tu vivais avec des moldus. Fit l'un des batteurs de Serdaigle.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit et fit frissonner les autres étudiants. Pourtant, lorsqu'il répondit, c'était toujours de sa voix douce et il était clairement amusé.

_ Bravo, tu sembles bien avoir fait tes recherches.

Le Serdaigle rosit, mais seuls les Serpentards captèrent le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

La championne française parvint à capturer l'œuf d'or mais sa robe fut brûlée et elle ramena ses bras contre elle lorsque ses bretelles se désintégrèrent, afin que le vêtement ne tombe pas. Il y eut des sifflements et de nombreux soupirs de dépit lorsque la robe resta en place.

_ Vous voyez, j'ai bien fait de lui offrir ce caleçon charmé. Répéta Harry, visiblement fier de lui.

Adrian renifla, amusé par les commentaires de Harry. Il n'était pas certain du moment où Potter avait commencé à devenir 'Harry' pour les Serpentards. Cela s'était réalisé doucement, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment.

Krum fut le plus rapide, mais il eut aussi le malheur de causer la perte de plusieurs œufs, ce qui lui valut la légendaire colère de Harry et, n'allez pas lui répéter cela mais, selon les Serpentards, Harry ressemblait à un chaton en colère lorsqu'il s'emporta conte la star du Quidditch, depuis sa place dans les stands.

_ Noon ! Krum je vais t'tuer ! ( hurla-t-il, ignorant les regards choqués des joueurs et les mains des jumeaux qui le retenaient difficilement dans la tribune ).

Puis il cracha une série de jurons en... était-ce – était-ce du latin ? Remarquant leurs regards perplexes et stupéfaits, les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules :

« Cherchez pas, c'est Harry. »

Krum venait tout juste de gagner le stand de Mrs Pomfrey quand son dragon fut calmé et emmené hors de l'arène et qu'un autre, bien plus impressionnant, fit sa grande entrée.

« Aww ~ fit Harry. Elle est trop chou. »

Cela lui gagna les regards incrédules de toutes les personnes à portée d'oreille.

_ Timbré.. rumina Marcus. Complètement timbré... bien un Gryffondor.

_ Je te ferais savoir que le Choixpeau considérait fortement Serpentard, répliqua Harry, ignorant les regards d'autant plus choqués qu'il reçut suite à cela.

 **« Et maintenant, notre quatrième Champion, Ronald Weasley ! »** leur parvint la forte voix de Ludo Bagman.

Harry grimaça et frotta ses oreilles. Fred et George l'enlacèrent fermement, riant follement quand ils crurent entendre Death maugréer sombrement dans leurs dos.

Ron entra, sa chevelure flamboyante faisant de lui une proie aisément repérable. Lorsqu'il avisa le dragon, le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux et il sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait affaire à un dragon, on l'avait prévenu, merci bien, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si gros ! La panique commença à monter et la sueur coula le long de ses tempes, sa nuque et son dos. Un dragon, ça crachait du feu ! Ron ne connaissait pas de sortilège contre le feu ! Et encore moins de sortilège puissant ! Et puis – et puis – l'école n'enseignait pas de sorts pour lutter contre un dragon adulte ! Comme toute personne normalement constituée, Ron fit la seule chose qui faisait sens dans la tête d'une personne mise en situation de danger mortelle : il commença à courir. Il voulait retourner dans la tente des champions, mais il vit la porte se refermer et changea de direction pour se cacher derrière un gros morceau de roche.

Harry s'amusait comme un fou en regardant Ron jouer à cache-cache dans l'arène. Ah, le rouquin avait bien ri lorsque Harry était à sa place. Et bien, maintenant la situation était inversée et Ron s'en sortait beaucoup moins bien que lui à l'époque. Harry se permit un rictus. D'autant plus que les Serpentards à proximité y allaient de leurs petits commentaires, et c'était sans compter Fred et George qui ne se privaient pas pour commenter eux aussi. Harry avisa Hermione ainsi que Ginny et Molly Weasley, toutes regroupées un peu plus loin dans les tribunes. Elles se tenaient les mains, comme une prière silencieuse à un dieu quelconque.

Plusieurs cris résonnèrent et Harry reporta son attention sur l'arène. Ron avait utilisé le charme de bulle de savon pour détourner l'attention de la dragonne mais celle-ci n'avait pas franchement été amusée et venait de cracher un jet de flamme dans la direction du Gryffondor. Présentement, Ron courait, le feu au derrière. Littéralement. Sa robe de sorcier ( pour le dire clairement, il s'agissait de sa robe d'uniforme avec juste un 'W' pour Weasley et un 'P' pour Poudlard dessus ) prit rapidement feu. Ron, heureusement, connaissait quelques sortilèges et se prit un jet d'eau de sa propre baguette pour éteindre le feu. Il y eut un silence alors que les gens observaient l'adolescent avec de grands yeux ronds.

 **« Merlin.. La mode d'aujourd'hui... Il faut oser. »** commenta l'air de rien Bagman, sans remarquer l'air perdu du plus jeune Champion.

Même la dragonne avait _pausé_ en remarquant ce que portait la petite chose face à elle.

Les joueurs de Quidditch qui entouraient Harry furent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis commencèrent à glousser. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls. Même depuis les plus hauts sièges, Ron était parfaitement visible. Et ce qu'il portait aussi. Les lambeaux de sa robe d'uniforme reposaient en paix ( et en cendres ) à quelques pas du dragon. Le sous-vêtement de Ron était un caleçon ( _au moins Harry n'avait-il pas poussé jusqu'à lui offrir un jockstrap ou quelque chose de_ _ce_ _genre. Même les jumeaux auraient été traumatisés_ ). C'était un caleçon rose, avec des motifs dessus. Des motifs en forme de phallus. Marcus adressa un regard mi admiratif, mi incrédule au petit corbeau posé à côté de lui. Et quand Ron se retourna, un peu confus, les rires augmentèrent malgré eux. Sur l'arrière du caleçon, à l'intérieur d'une bulle ( les bulles de conversations ) aux contours noirs se trouvait l'inscription suivante: '' _Spank me_ ''.

Cette fois-ci, même Chang et Davis eurent l'air admiratifs.

« Je trouvais ça drôle. » expliqua Harry.

Juste à cet instant, la dragonne balaya Ronald d'un coup de queue. Par un infini coup de chance, le coup propulsa Ron directement à côté du nid et, bien que confus, Ron attrapa l'œuf d'or, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et plié en deux, victime du coup de queue -particulièrement mal placé-, du dragon. Les dresseurs – Charlie Weasley en tête-, se hâtèrent de calmer la dragonne avant qu'elle ne grille Ron et deux autres dresseurs se chargèrent de porter un Ron à la limite de l'inconscience, au stand de Mrs Pomfrey.

« Merlin, ricana George. Je n'oublierai -

_ Jamais cette journée. » poursuivit son double.

Les scores furent bientôt donnés. Harry savait déjà quels étaient les scores des trois premiers champions ( il s'agissait des mêmes que dans sa première vie ) mais était curieux de savoir combien avait récolté Ronald. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de particulier à part courir, jeter un sort de bulles qui n'avait servi à rien, et essayer d'éteindre le feu sur ses vêtements ( cela l'avait sauvé d'horribles brûlures, Harry voulait bien l'avouer ). Madame Maxime offrit un trois, pour avoir fait l'effort de jeter un sort. Et pour avoir attrapé l'œuf ( par un incroyable coup de chance, précisa-t-elle tout de même ). Croupton accorda la même note et Ludo offrit un point de plus mais n'eut pas le courage d'aller plus haut. Il n'y avait rien d'assez bon dans la performance pour qu'il offre davantage et ils le savaient tous. Dumbledore lui donna un six et Karkaroff renifla.

« Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à faire du favoritisme. » commenta-t-il l'air de rien.

Il n'avait pas dû bien prendre les commentaires faits plus tôt par les autres juges.

Pour sa part, il donna un 1 et rajouta que Weasley pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne lui ait pas attribué un zéro pointé pour sa performance, s'il pouvait même appeler ce spectacle déplorable ainsi.

Plus tard, Harry accula Jr dans une alcôve, près d'un couloir désert.

« Toi, moi, ta chambre, ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air excité comme une puce, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il se fichait qu'à l'instant, ce ne soit pas l'apparence de Barty. Pour lui c'était Barty. Et puis, Moody aussi pouvait être drôle quand il le voulait **:** Harry, Fred, George et Moody avaient parfois des parties de Poker ensemble, au Royaume des Morts. C'était amusant. Surtout quand ils corsaient les choses en pariant des parts de gâteaux, une bouteille de whisky ou même en faisant un strip-poker. Harry avait gagné une 'promesse' des jumeaux un jour, quand il avait parié que Moody avait au moins trois cicatrices sur le torse. La promesse, signifiait que si Harry venait un jour à leur demander une faveur en leur rappelant la 'promesse', les jumeaux seraient obligés de s'exécuter sans se plaindre.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre Barty dans ses appartements privés, il entendit Ron entrer, suivi de gloussements très féminins. Il crut un instant que c'était Hermione ( il n'avait jamais oublié ce son-là, en deuxième année, lorsqu'elle avait le béguin pour Lockhart ) mais se rendit vite compte de son erreur quand il avisa les personnes en question. Oh, ça, c'était nouveau. Il en parlerait aux jumeaux plus tard. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire avec cette information.

* * *

« Harry, où est Ron ? Le stoppa Hermione, quand il passa devant elle le lendemain, pour s'asseoir à la table des aigles avec Luna.

_ Il se remet. Il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie hier. L'informa Harry, le regard solennel.

_ Je reconnais que courir dans l'arène a dû être fatiguant mais tout de m -

_ Oh non. Je veux dire, après ça. Quand il a amené Lavander et Parvati dans son lit. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais le lit grinçait très fort et les filles criaient des encouragements derrière les rideaux et Ron grognait et -

_ D'accord d'accord ! J'en ai assez entendu. L'interrompit Hermione, l'air nauséeuse.

_ Oh. Okay. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'équipe de Serpentard, laquelle n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait de dire et les observait, l'air sidérée.

Lui aussi avait passé une très bonne nuit. Barty avait été incroyablement doux bien que Harry lui ait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à prendre des pincettes avec lui. Cela avait été une nuit très agréable, non mieux. Il en était encore euphorique. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient rencontrés à plusieurs reprises dans les appartements de Barty et avaient exploré le corps de l'un et l'autre mais, hier, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un rapport sexuel ! Harry gloussa derrière ses mains, gagnant des regards curieux mais les ignora royalement.

« Potter ! »

Harry interrompit sa conversation avec Luna et se retourna sur le banc, haussant un sourcil en direction des Serpentards.

_ Nous n'avons pu nous empêcher d'entendre l'échange avec la San – Granger.

Le Survivant renifla. Bien sûr. Ils semblaient tout à fait innocents.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est vrai ? La partie concernant Weasley, la fille Patil et la blonde de Gryffondor ?

Harry parut pensif pendant quelques instants avant de se lever et d'approcher la table des vert et argents, d'une démarche féline et gracieuse. Si cela concernait tout autre étudiant de Poudlard, Harry n'aurait probablement pas voulu jouer les gossips, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Ron... Ron qui l'avait trahi tant de fois dans sa première vie et qui avait continué à le faire maintenant ( ce qui était logique en fait, puisque, techniquement, le Trio Infernal était juste retourné dans le temps ).

Il s'arrêta entre Flint et Pucey et s'adressa à leur table, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

« Je suis parti vers 23 heures et suis retourné au dortoir à 3h du matin. Tout était noir et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé avec Thomas et Finnigan ( _Harry pensait que les Serpentards reconnaîtraient les susnommés_ _s'il_ _les_ _appelait_ _par leurs noms de famille_ ) et ils m'ont dit qu'à minuit, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été très endurants. »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du petit brun et il se détourna pour retrouver Luna et son assiette de pancakes, laissant plusieurs aînés stupéfaits par l'audace du garçon.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Adrian secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Que diable faisait-il hors de son dortoir, à une heure pareille ? Et qu'a-t-il fait pour être absent aussi longtemps ? »

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé à cela puisque plusieurs avaient encore les yeux rivés sur les courbes discrètes et presque féminines de l'adolescent au regard d'émeraude.

* * *

 _Encore merci à **MissXYZ** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et ''Joyeux'' Halloween. Puissiez-vous honorer vos défunts. _

_**Prochain chapitre** dans... deux semaines ? _

**Mots : 10,130**

 **Publié le : 31 octobre 2018**


	2. 02: Yule Bal & Second Task

**Correctrice/Beta : MissXYZ (** _remerciez-là, elle a fait du beau travail!_ **)**

 **Disclamer :** _HP appartient à Rowling. L'histoire m'appartient._

 **Pairing principal : Death/Sub!Harry Potter/Barty Crouch Jr + **autres

 **Partie II**

Ce fut début décembre que l'on annonça le Bal de Noël, aussi appelé Bal de Yule par la population qui pratiquait les Traditions Ancestrales du monde magique. Ron parada dans les couloirs, la tête haute, ayant depuis longtemps oublié ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la première tâche. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était que, finalement, il avait attrapé l'œuf d'or. Il semblait si sûr d'avoir fait forte impression sur les filles de l'école et sur la championne de Beaux-Bâtons que c'en était risible pour le Trio Infernal. D'un autre côté, depuis que le nom de Ron était sorti de la Coupe, il y avait eu comme une séparation entre les membres du Trio d'Or. Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà commencé à se distancer de ses 'amis' depuis la rentrée septembre ( lui et les jumeaux avaient pris la place de leurs anciens-eux durant les vacances ), mais Ron était désormais trop occupé avec le Tournoi et son fan club pour s'embêter à leur parler plus que de raison et Hermione passait la majorité de son temps libre à étudier ou à faire des recherches sur le Tournoi et les Tâches afin d'aider Ron. Bien sûr, songea amèrement Harry. Ça n'était pas que Hermione l'avait totalement abandonné dans sa première vie. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme avec Ron, qui l'avait purement et simplement laissé tomber ( et bien, de toute façon, Harry avait rapidement compris qu'ils ne le voyaient pas réellement comme un 'ami'... ), non. Hermione était plus ou moins restée avec lui quand son nom avait été tiré mais... pas vraiment. Elle avait dû choisir entre lui et Ron et son béguin pour l'idiot roux avait pris le dessus sur son amitié avec Harry. Elle l'avait un peu aidé pour la première tâche et, même s'il lui en avait été reconnaissant, c'était tout. Apprendre que la principale raison pour laquelle elle traînait avec lui était pour la reconnaissance future... c'était pas génial.

Pour en revenir à Ron, l'idée du Bal ne l'avait pas particulièrement emballé, mais il s'était vite remis en selle. Apparemment, il avait aussi demandé à la veela de Beaux-Bâtons de l'accompagner. Ou avait essayé. Harry aurait vraiment voulu être là. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il loupait ce spectacle ! Les jumeaux avaient tellement ri que s'ils n'avaient pas été immortels, Harry aurait probablement craint pour leurs vies.

Dans un même temps, Harry envisageait très sérieusement d'apposer sa marque sur Barty, afin de faire de lui un _Reaper_. Après tout, il était aussi ici pour recruter et, il ne comptait pas laisser Barty s'échapper hors de son emprise. Barty était à lui maintenant. Et Harry était un bon maître. Death le confirmait.

Pourtant, ça n'était pas la chose la plus pressante. Harry était présentement caché dans une alcôve sombre, très occupé à éviter les groupes de sorcières qui essayaient de le choper depuis l'annonce du Bal. _'Sérieusement,_ songea-t-il en se passant une main sur le front, _ne connaissent-elles aucune limite à l'indécence ?'_

Un bras s'enroula soudainement autour de sa taille et Harry sursauta avant d'atterrir contre un torse indéniablement masculin. En levant les yeux, il vit Barty. Pas le faux Moody, non. Barty.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de te promener ainsi, Bart. » gloussa Harry avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du mangemort.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque Barty inséra sa langue entre ses lèvres et Harry se frotta doucement contre l'autre homme.

_ Ça n'est pas prudent de ta part, de te promener seul dans des couloirs sombres. Rétorqua l'évadé. Qui sait, tes harceleuses pourraient bien te suivre jusqu'ici. »

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine. Non, il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Les filles étaient dangereuses. Dangereuses, et effrayantes. Le Gryffondor frotta sa joue contre le torse du plus âgé et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre homme.

« Tu as trouvé un ou une partenaire ? » L'interrogea finalement Barty.

Il semblait hésitant et Harry savait qu'il s'était mordu la langue pour stopper le ''maître'' qu'il avait au bout des lèvres.

_ Je vais demander à D. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre, tous les deux. Gloussa Harry.

Barty n'en était pas certain. D était un 'nom' mystérieux et il paraissait un peu effrayant, mais Barty n'allait pas le dire à voix haute, d'autant plus que Harry le savait probablement déjà.

_ Oh ?

Un sourire amusé éclaira les traits de Harry et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit les mains du mangemort s'égarer sur ses fesses avant de se sentir soulever. Le Gryffondor enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Jr et resserra son étreinte avec ses bras.

« Ça n'est vraiment pas prudent. » rit-il quand le fils Crouch posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et entreprit d'aspirer la peau.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de gémir, enthousiaste. Il avait beau être pour l'instant coincé dans le corps d'un adolescent de quatorze ans ( et, dans le Royaume des Morts, dans celui d'un jeune homme de 17 ans ), cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter des plaisirs charnels qui s'offraient à lui. Et, vraiment, Death était toujours excité. C'était à se demander si ça n'était pas son boulot qui l'excitait à ce point. L'une des mains de Barty vint s'aventurer dans le pantalon de Harry pour masser ses fesses sans avoir à s'embêter avec le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Harry sentit son membre s'éveiller et son pantalon lui parut tout à coup bien étroit. Harry avait déjà vu des couples se peloter dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard mais il n'avait jamais, jamais été l'un d'eux. C'était étrange de se retrouver tout à coup à cette place, mais c'était aussi très excitant, il devait bien l'avouer. Pantelant, Harry parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre son lent mouvement de frottement, entre lui et Junior, appréciant les soupirs tremblants et rauques de l'autre homme. C'était très plaisant pour Harry. Il aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur son amant. Après tout, Barty et D pouvaient le rendre dans tous ses états, et ils aimaient tous deux particulièrement le voir se tordre de plaisir, incapable de parler correctement ou d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour sortir autre chose que des gémissements. Cela devait bien être dans les deux sens, non ? Son corps fut pris de spasme et Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement et de longs frissons parcoururent son corps. Barty le maintint fermement contre lui lorsque son emprise autour de la nuque de l'homme se desserra et Harry sentit son boxer s'humidifier alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, non sans difficulté. Il rougit violemment ( plus qu'il ne l'était déjà après cet effort ). Il venait d'éjaculer dans son pantalon comme un adolescent prépubère. Ce qu'il était d'une certaine façon... même s'il avait déjà atteint la puberté. Le rire éraillé de Junior le ramena sur terre et il affronta l'expression amusée de l'évadé.

« Il n'y pas de quoi être gêné, _maître_.»

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus âgé. Il n'avait vraiment jamais eu honte de ses pertes de contrôle. Cela faisait partie du plaisir et, honnêtement, Harry ne voyait pas vraiment le problème à atteindre rapidement l'orgasme. Après tout, s'il était endurant, où était le problème ? De plus, Death trouvait ça adorable. Et Barty aussi apparemment.

« Tu n'es pas venu. Chuchota Harry quand il sentit la bosse encore bien visible à travers le pantalon de Jr.

_ Je réserve cela pour ce soir.

_ Tu aimes te torturer.. susurra Harry, son visage toujours enterré dans la nuque de l'homme.

_ Humm. » approuva Barty.

* * *

Le jour du Bal arriva plus rapidement qu'on ne le pensait et Harry parvint tant bien que mal à échapper aux fan-girls qui le collaient malgré tout. Les fans de Ron s'étaient un peu taris après le fiasco qu'avait été la première tâche mais apparemment, Ron avait tout de même réussi à se trouver une cavalière. Harry ne savait pas qui; puisque Hermione avait décidé de garder le secret sur son mystérieux ( hum hum ) cavalier, Ron avait décidé de faire la même chose. Harry avait aussi surpris Parvati et Lavande commenter la performance de Ron, quelques jours après la première tâche. Apparemment, c'était amusant, mais pas assez long. Harry en riait encore. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient morts de rire à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant leur frère ou l'une des deux jeunes filles en question.

En plus de cela cependant, Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être ligués ensemble contre Harry pour savoir qui avait marqué Harry de la sorte. En effet, cela avait créé le buzz au château en quelques heures à peine, quand Harry était descendu un matin, frais et pimpant, deux suçons ornant la peau pâle de sa nuque. Les gens essayaient toujours de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais l'agitation concernant le bal était telle que 'l'affaire Harry' avait temporairement quitté leurs esprits. Le bal de Yule de Poudlard était si exceptionnel que, pour l'occasion, Poudlard avait accepté d'ouvrir ses portes à des personnes extérieures à l'école. C'est ainsi que, le jour du Bal, on vit arriver des personnes de haut standing, aussi bien d'anciens élèves que des personnalités russes ou françaises. Harry avait du mal à croire que la Grande Salle allait suffire à tous les accueillir. Même s'il était vrai que la salle était vraiment grande.

L'adolescent sentit un agréable frisson familier parcourir tout son corps mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Un souffle contre son oreille l'avertit de l'apparition de Death et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

« Hum, délicieux. » susurra l'entité immortelle.

Harry ferma les yeux. Après quelques secondes passées dans un silence confortable, le petit brun se retourna et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son compagnon.

_ Vais-je enfin officiellement rencontrer ton nouvel amant ?

_ Hmm, bientôt, fredonna l'éternel adolescent.

Death poussa un soupir théâtral mais finit par ricaner et laissa son jeune maître le traîner vers la sortie du dortoir. Ils parcoururent les couloirs dans un silence confortable. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, quelques personnes attendaient encore leurs partenaires, mais McGonagall était déjà là, à chaperonner les Champions et leurs cavalières/ers.

Harry pouvait sentir les regards sur eux. Il faut dire que l'apparition d'un couple Immortel attirait forcément l'attention, même si les gens ignoraient à quoi ils avaient affaire. C'était tout simplement dans leur aura. Ils se sentaient attirés par le couple. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que McGonagall et les Champions ne mirent pas longtemps avant de les remarquer. Death et Harry venaient tout juste d'arriver dans le Hall en fait.

Death camoufla une grimace quand le cri surpris de la femelle Granger détourna l'attention de Harry loin de lui.

« Harry ! »

Harry, qui était au bras de son partenaire - tous deux s'apprêtant à passer les portes de la Grande Salle-, tourna la tête sur le côté, où les champions se tenaient, eux aussi accompagnés de leurs rendez-vous. Hermione était resplendissante. C'était un fait qui n'avait pas changé. Ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'il avisa Ron. Celui-ci avait piqué une colère, digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, lorsqu'il avait mis la main sur sa robe de soirée. Malheureusement, personne n'avait pris la peine de l'aider à transfigurer sa tenue et le rouquin avait été forcé de la porter telle quelle. Ron, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, affichait le même air médusé que les autres étudiants debout devant McGonagall. Cette dernière paraissait surprise, mais pas excessivement choquée compte tenu de son expression. Finalement, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes arrivé Mr Potter. Vous et votre partenaire pouvez entrer; beaucoup sont déjà arrivés. »

Harry sourit de plus bel.

_ Merci professeur. Vous êtes resplendissante, rajouta-t-il.

_ Vous allez me faire rougir, Mr Potter.

Death renifla discrètement et passa un bras autour de la taille de son jeune maître.

_ Harry, qui est ton cavalier ?

Le ton autoritaire de la jeune Granger les fit tous deux rouler des yeux et Harry dévisagea sa camarade, un sourire innocent ornant ses traits.

_ C'est D. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui mais, en même temps, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps.

_ Difficile à croire que tu aies pu la supporter aussi longtemps. Susurra Death à son oreille, trop doucement pour que les autres l'entende.

Les champions et leurs partenaires dévisagèrent le couple et haussèrent un sourire quand Harry gloussa à quelque chose que son compagnon lui avait glissé à l'oreille. Fleur trouvait ça mignon, mais elle était aussi un peu jalouse de la complicité évidente entre les deux jeunes hommes. Quant à Ron, il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry avait décidé de venir au bal avec un homme. Un homme dont il ignorait l'identité.

« Bon, reprit Harry, l'humour évident dans sa voix tremblante de joie. Nous allons vous laisser vous préparer. »

Sans en dire davantage, le jeune couple d'immortels se détourna et passa les grandes portes.

Une vague de calme déferla dans la Grande Salle quand ils entrèrent et quelques centaines de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur eux. Bien qu'il ait été prévenu, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de monde soit présent ce soir-là. Malgré tout, il y avait encore de la place pour une large piste de danse. Poudlard avait plus que probablement quelque chose à voir avec cela. Après tout, le château était sensible. Il/elle avait sûrement dû s'adapter au besoin d'espace parce que Harry sentait que la Salle était plus vaste que d'habitude. L'air de rien, Harry balaya rapidement la salle d'un regard rêveur. Il reconnut les visages de plusieurs mangemorts amnistiés, comme Loran Yaxley, l'un des _bouchers_ de Voldemort, ou encore Evan Rosier et Augustus Rookwood, des espions qui avaient passé un marché avec Amelia Bones et avaient été libérés quelques années plus tôt. Antonin Dolohov, tueur à gages à la botte du gouvernement russe était également présent, en pleine conversation avec le Ministre bulgare – lequel était apparemment évité par Fudge. Visiblement, Cornelius n'avait pas pardonné au bulgare de l'avoir laissé se ridiculiser lors de la Coupe du Monde. Il y en avait d'autres bien sûr, comme le couple Malfoy et les frères Lestrange, accompagnés de leur père, un homme remarquablement bien conservé pour son âge. Harry ne s'attarda pas plus que cela cependant, son attention à nouveau portée à son compagnon. Death lui avait offert son bras lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la salle commune des lions et Harry ne s'était pas encore détaché de lui et, en toute honnêteté, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il remarqua Moody, plus loin, lequel boudait en le regardant et Harry lui offrit un sourire mutin. Il lui offrirait un cadeau, le lendemain. Après tout, Jr était contraint de chaperonner le Bal avec les autres professeurs et n'avait pas pris la peine d'inviter quelqu'un.

.

Lucius laissa son regard balayer la salle. C'était d'un ennui. Certes, c'était toujours un honneur d'être invité pour un tel événement, surtout au vu de son passé ( _le vieux sénile faisait toujours son maximum pour l'empêcher de visiter Poudlard_ ), mais, honnêtement, ils auraient au moins pu faire apparaître du vin ou quelque chose comme cela. Le dîner ne pouvait être servi avant l'arrivée des Champions et, pour être franc, Lucius crevait de faim et s'ennuyait ferme. Narcissa parlait déco et design avec Alessandra Divine, la femme enceinte du préfet de Suède. Apparemment, c'était un sujet très intéressant puisque Evan Rosier prenait des notes en les écoutant avec intérêt. Bof, Evan avait toujours été un peu tordu. L'humour noir d'Augustus et d'Antonin était plus divertissant selon lui.

Cependant, l'attention de tout le monde fut rapidement portée sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où deux jeunes hommes venaient tout juste de faire leur apparition, attrayants et tout en sobriété. Tous deux étaient vêtus de noirs, enveloppés dans les plus riches tissus qui existent, si fins qu'ils saillaient particulièrement bien leurs carrures. Lucius était un peu jaloux en fait **;** depuis le début de la soirée, il sentait les regards persistants de ces messieurs-dames – après tout, il avait toujours été plein de charmes, particulièrement dans ses riches robes de sorcier-, et, tout à coup, l'attention toute entière était redirigée vers deux étrangers. S'il devait être honnête envers lui-même, il est vrai que les deux nouveaux-venus étaient d'une beauté stupéfiante et l'un dans l'autre, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Si tous deux débordaient d'un charme mystérieux et sombre, le plus jeune avait une moue angélique, tandis que le plus âgé semblait plus ténébreux. Le plus jeune devait bien faire deux têtes de moins que l'autre homme, lequel devait avoir une petite vingtaine d'année. La différence de taille ne les gênait pas si le sourire rayonnant de l'adolescent était une quelconque indication. En parlant de celui-ci, il était étrangement familier, pour Lucius, lequel se creusait la tête en essayant de se souvenir. Le petit brun, qui était accroché au bras de son cavalier, dirigea celui-ci à l'intérieur de la salle et Lucius resta pantois lorsqu'il les vit s'arrêter face à deux rouquins identiques, qui ne pouvaient être qu'assurément les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Oh, vu le style du petit brun, il aurait cru que l'enfant était à Serpentard... quoi que, il était définitivement trop angélique pour appartenir à son ancienne maison.

Ce fut à cet instant que les deux mystérieux jeunes hommes, accompagnés de Fred et George Weasley ( lesquels n'avaient, semble-t-il pas encore retrouvé leurs partenaires )-, pivotèrent et se dirigèrent droit vers eux, vers Lucius et ses err... ex-collègues. Lucius recréa les visages des deux étrangers dans son esprit, retraçant leurs formes éthérées, sans parvenir à se souvenir d'eux ou à mettre un nom sur leurs visages. Les quatre sorciers ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour les saluer. Lucius étouffa un couinement indigné. Ça n'était pas lui, ni ses camarades, qu'ils étaient venus voir, non. Ils étaient venus voir des personnes qui se situaient derrière eux. Rookwood et Dolohov tournèrent la tête : plusieurs petites tables rondes étaient d'ores et déjà occupées par des sixième et septième années de Serpentard. Tous, ou presque, étaient venus accompagnés d'une ou plusieurs cavalières, mais ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins séparés. Les filles étaient allées s'installer plus loin pour discuter entre elles de... trucs de filles, quant aux garçons, ils s'étaient eux aussi dispersés entre eux, selon les affinités. Rosier et Yaxley échangèrent un regard intéressé quand les Serpentards cessèrent de chahuter entre eux pour dévisager les quatre arrivants. Lucius regarda le fils Pucey agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître quatre nouvelles chaises à l'une de leurs tables tandis que le plus petit leur souriait lumineusement en désignant le ténébreux à ses côtés.

« Voici D. Les jumeaux vont ont sans doute parlé de lui. »

Augustus vit plusieurs héritiers ouvrir et refermer la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

L'inconnu, '' _Dee_ '' ? – quel genre de nom est-ce donc ?-, les salua d'un ton ferme et aimable avant de se pencher en avant, de sorte que ses lèvres soient au niveau de la tempe du plus jeune.

« N'oublie pas que tu dois me présenter officiellement ton nouvel intérêt romantique, mon ange. »

Lucius s'étrangla avec sa salive. N'étaient-ils donc pas un.. item ? Un couple ?

Le petit brun se tourna un peu vers son partenaire et fit la moue.

« C'est toi qui m'a suggéré de trouver un nouveau compagnon.

_ À vrai dire, je pensais plus du genre temporaire... rumina l'autre.

_ Il fallait être plus précis. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Toi et Junior allez très bien vous entendre. » gloussa l'adolescent.

Antonin haussa un sourcil. Ces deux-là étaient-ils réellement en train d'avoir une querelle de couple au sujet d'un... nouveau partenaire sexuel, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ? Enfin... sur le côté de la Grande Salle ? Certes, ils ne parlaient pas fort et, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés juste derrière eux, ils n'auraient sans doute rien entendu mais... ils étaient divertissants, c'était peu de le dire.

« C'est toi qui voulais commencer une Triade. » dit finalement Harry avant de remercier Adrian pour les chaises et de s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier.

D s'installa immédiatement à ses côtés tandis que les jumeaux Weasley prenaient les autres chaises ( il semblerait en fait que les jumeaux soient venus ensembles en fin de compte ).

_ C'est vrai. C'était mon idée.

Le plus jeune gloussa et picora la joue du jeune adulte.

Marcus Flint, qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec ses camarades, échangea un regard sidéré avec eux avant de secouer la tête.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir.

Le petit brun afficha un sourire charmant.

_ Dommage. C'était une histoire très intéressante. Les jumeaux sont de très bons conteurs, tu sais ? Ce sont eux qui m'ont expliqué en seconde année que Louis Crabbe et Gerald Smith essayaient de se reproduire et non pas de s'entre-tuer.

Il y eut un silence. Marcus ne savait de toute évidence pas quoi faire de cette pièce d'information et en fait, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas souhaité savoir cela. Maintenant, il ne se demandait plus pourquoi l'aîné des fils Crabbe essayait encore d'échapper aux propositions de mariage que son géniteur essayait de lui refourguer. Harry remarqua que le préfet de septième année semblait un peu vert. Oh, peut-être était-ce une information privée qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ? Oh, et bien, il était trop tard pour ravaler ces paroles de toute façon. Le silence soudain fut interrompu par Fred et George, lesquels riaient bruyamment à une blague racontée par Miles Bletchley.

« Potter, je... je ne voulais vraiment pas connaître les détails de la relation entre Smith et Crabbe. » finit par dire Marcus.

Harry ignora le hoquet de surprise de Lucius Malfoy ( _''Po – Potter ?'' répéta le lord blond, horrifié_ ), assis juste derrière lui, et de ses compagnons respectifs, mais un rictus narquois étira ses lèvres quand il sentit leur surprise. En tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Harry vit le regard pensif que lui portait l'un des invités, assis à la table de Malfoy Sr. Il s'agissait de Augustus Rookwood, un homme un peu plus jeune que Lucius, au visage grêlé et aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Harry avait déjà entendu les jumeaux _commérer_ sur lui; comment la cicatrice qui lui passait en travers de l'œil le rendait infiniment plus sexy et combien ils avaient envie de le ravir. Les jumeaux avaient beau taquiner Harry sur sa _relation libre_ avec Death, ils n'avaient eux-même pas à se plaindre. C'était une des premières choses que Harry avait remarqué en arrivant au Royaume des Morts: les Reapers ( ou Faucheurs, comme vous préférez ) et les démons étaient... insatiables. C'était le mot. Harry songeait à un terme un peu plus vulgaire mais ne pensait pas qu'il était temps pour cela et balaya son esprit de toutes pensées impures. C'est à cet instant que les champions firent leur entrée. Krum et Granger pénétrèrent dans la salle en premier, très vite suivis de Delacour et son partenaire, Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Derrière eux, se trouvaient Diggory et Chang ( la fille qui avait essayé [et échoué] de flirter avec Harry lors de la première tâche ). Enfin, en queue de peloton on reconnut Ron Weasley, accompagné, pour l'occasion, de Lavander Brown. Il semblait que Lavander et Parvati s'étaient chamaillées constamment ces deux dernières semaines pour savoir qui serait la cavalière du second champion de Poudlard. Ron leur avait apparemment demandé à toutes les deux mais McGonagall n'avait pas trouvé cela très intelligent et avait refusé qu'il vienne avec deux filles.

 _« Vous ne savez déjà pas aligner deux pas de danse avec une seule partenaire, Mr Weasley, alors qu'est-ce vous pensez que cela va donner dans une danse à trois voies ? »_ avait-elle dit en le regardant d'un air sévère.

Le bout des oreilles de Ron avait viré rouge et il avait baissé la tête sans oser répondre. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient commencé à se disputer après cela, quand Ron n'avait pas su faire un choix. Il avait pourtant dû intervenir dans la dispute Patil/Brown quand les deux filles avaient commencé à se tirer les cheveux et à se taper dessus. Ou plutôt, Dean et Seamus avaient mis la main sur Ron et l'avait jeté au milieu du combat en lui disant que c'était à lui de mettre un terme à tout cela. Le rouquin n'avait jamais retrouvé la chemise qu'il avait portée ce jour-là.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Harry trouva réellement le temps d'apprécier les efforts instigués dans la décoration de la salle. C'était tout aussi beau que la première fois. Des stalactites cristallisés descendaient du faux ciel et s'arrêtaient moins d'une dizaine de mètres au dessus de leurs têtes et des flocons de neige tombaient çà et là. Tout était fait dans les tons blanc pur et argenté, et c'était magnifique.

Le Survivant détourna les yeux du faux ciel enneigé pour se concentrer sur sa tablée quand il entendit Adrian ricaner derrière ses mains.

« Merlin, où a-t-il été cherché sa robe de soirée ? »

La tenue de Ron consistait en fait en une longue et ancienne veste de brocart ( _ou cela semblait tout du moins l'être_ ) qui avait autrefois dû être marron, mais qui aujourd'hui, tirait un peu sur le gris. Dessous, il portait un gilet boutonné, de couleur alezan - aux motifs de couleur noir-, au dessus d'une chemise dont on ne voyait que le col blanc. Pour parfaire le tout, il avait revêtu par dessus la chemise, un jabot blanc et un nœud de papillon noir. Ron était, présentement, une représentation presque parfaite du costume masculin du XVIII ème siècle, si ce n'est qu'il ne portait ni les _ailes de pigeon_ ( une coiffure élaborée de l'époque ), ni les culottes courtes.

Harry pépia joyeusement lorsque Death commanda pour eux et l'invita à piocher dans son assiette et il ne se fit pas prier avant de commencer à manger.

« Je crois que ton nouvel amant s'ennuie un peu. » lui glissa D.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir, qu'en effet, Barty, sous le déguisement de Moody, avait l'air morose, assis à côté d'un Severus Snape grincheux. Le jeune Gryffondor tourna la tête vers son cavalier et lui tira la langue.

_ Mon nouvel amant est aussi ton nouvel amant. Vous allez très bien vous entendre.

Death soupira. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner son jeune maître dans ses cas-là, surtout qu'il avait généralement raison. Pas toujours, mais souvent. Les amants d'Harry n'étaient pas toujours ses amants à lui, mais il arrivait que D accepte de partager Harry en même temps qu'un autre. Après tout, il fallait bien pimenter leur 'vie' sexuelle de temps à autre, non ? Et ça n'est pas comme si Harry avait eu tant d'amant que ça. Juste ce berger en Toscane, il y a une petite quinzaine d'années et deux de ses démons de rang moyen, il y a huit ou neuf ans.

Juste alors, la voix très légèrement amplifiée de Dumbledore retentit et annonça que les champions et leurs partenaires allaient ouvrir le bal. Tous quittèrent leurs places pour former un cercle autour de la piste de danse, afin d'avoir un bon aperçu des champions et leurs partenaires. Harry n'était pas sûr de l'identité de la personne pour qui il était censé avoir pitié. D'un côté, Ron était un traître, mais de l'autre, il était évident en le voyant attendre le début de la mélodie, qu'il ne savait pas danser ( ou n'était franchement pas à l'aise ). De plus, sa cavalière, Lavander, ne cessait de tirer sur le bustier de sa robe afin de faire ressortir sa poitrine. Mais alors, il y avait aussi Lavander à plaindre, parce que Ron allait probablement lui marcher sur les pieds tout au long de la valse et, vu comment c'était parti, ça n'allait peut-être pas bien finir **;** au lieu de poser l'une de ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, Ron avait posé sa main au bas du dos de la blonde, à la limite de son postérieur. Harry songea que si McGonagall venait à remarquer ce détail, elle en aurait sûrement une crise cardiaque. Il y avait aussi Diggory – Cédric, qui devait se coltiner Chang. Le champion avait dû se rendre compte de son erreur de jugement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux. La valse débuta – Harry avait remarqué un peu plus tôt les nombreux instruments de musique qui flottaient dans le vide-, et les huit adolescents au centre de la piste de danse commencèrent à danser. Les plus à l'aise étaient évidemment Viktor et Hermione, lesquels étaient aussi ceux qui s'amusaient le plus. Diggory et Chang s'en sortaient bien, mais ils étaient tout de même plus rigides et tendus dans leurs gestes. Delacour et Davis s'en sortaient aussi, mais le capitaine de Serdaigle n'était de toute évidence pas immunisé contre le charme de vélane dont se servait la française et Harry n'était pas certain que Roger se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il était comme en transe. Ron s'en sortait honnêtement mieux que Harry ne l'avait prédit, mais il marcha tout de même à plusieurs reprises sur les pieds de sa cavalière. Être vue au bras d'un Champion devait vraiment en valoir le coût si elle était prête à souffrir comme cela. Quoique, si Ron passait encore le reste de la soirée à bouder... non, en voyant le regard déterminé de Lavander, Harry était certain qu'elle avait un tempérament beaucoup plus dangereux que Parvati. Quand Dumbledore joignit la piste de danse, accompagné de Olympe Maxime, il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel les étudiants ne semblaient pas décidés à se joindre, puis Death attrapa le bras de Harry et l'invita à danser. Un sourire lumineux étira les lèvres de Harry et il jeta un long regard au faux Moody, lui conseillant sans un mot, de faire danser la sorcière à côté de lui ( le pr. Sinistra ). Puis, main dans la main avec l'entité immortelle, Harry se laissa guider sur la piste avant que Death ne s'arrête, assez loin des autres champions, mais pas trop près non plus des autres élèves. D s'inclina légèrement et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Avec un geste qui démentait une habitude, le plus âgé posa sa main sur sa taille et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui avant qu'il ne commencent à valser. C'était... intense; le jeune Maître de la Mort et son cavalier valsaient avec aisance entre les couples et n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'un et l'autre. Harry nota vaguement que Barty se joignit à la piste de danse, Aurora Sinistra à son bras ( aucun des deux ne semblaient particulièrement emballés ), ou encore que Fred s'était accaparé Cassius Warrington ou que George avait embarqué Terence Higgs et que tous les quatre semblaient bien partis pour une danse endiablée.

Lucius observait la scène avec surprise. Narcissa à côté de lui boudait et ne se fit pas prier lorsque Evan Rosier l'invita à danser. Potter avait été élevé par des moldus. Lucius ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'il avait dû apprendre grand chose dans ce monde. De plus, cette variante de la valse n'existait pas à proprement parler dans le monde moldu ( du moins, Lucius ne pensait pas qu'elle existait ). Il ne quitta pas des yeux le jeune couple lorsque le ténébreux – ''D'' ?-, fit virevolter le Survivant avant de le reposer en douceur et de continuer à valser sur la piste. Par Salazar, où avaient-ils appris à danser aussi gracieusement ?

Quand la musique changea, le couple d'immortels resta sur la piste de danse mais ils changèrent un peu leur position. Death posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du petit brun aux yeux verts et Harry leva un bras pour poser sa main sur la nuque de l'homme, son pouce caressant doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire. Leurs deux corps étaient aussi bien plus proches qu'avant, mais pas assez pour être critiqués là-dessus. Ils restèrent sur la piste pour au moins trois danses. Les _Bizarr' Sisters_ étaient déjà entrées en scène et une musique bien plus Rock'n' Roll retentissait à présent, tant et si bien que la plupart des étudiants étaient rassemblés sur la piste, se déchaînant sans considération pour le reste du monde. Quelque part au milieu de la foule, Death et Harry étaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs corps pressés ensemble, avec une proximité des plus indécentes. D avait profité de la présence de la foule pour se pencher en avant et poser ses lèvres sur la nuque du Survivant, une zone très sensible et fortement érogène chez l'éternel adolescent. Quand ils s'étaient échappés de la piste, ils étaient légèrement débraillés et un peu rouges ( oui, même des immortels peuvent rougir ) mais, comme c'était le cas de tous les autres danseurs, personne ne nota ce fait étrange. D lui servit un verre de punch et s'assit à côté de lui. Terence et Cassius étaient déjà revenus eux aussi, et paraissaient à bout de souffle. Visiblement, ils avaient eux aussi découvert le style de danse saccadé des jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci, pour se faire pardonner de les avoir épuisé dès le premier quart-d'heure, étaient partis leur chercher des boissons. Il n'était pas dit que les deux Serpentards les boiraient sans avoir checké le contenu avant, après tout, ils étaient assez intelligents pour savoir qu'il y avait 50% de chances pour que Fred et George aient glissé quelque chose dedans, mais l'intention était là au moins.

« Mr D, interrompit une voix inconnue, pourrais-je vous emprunter votre cavalier ? »

Death tourna la tête pour dévisager l'inconnu. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux traits durs et aux yeux hantés, mais au sourire malgré tout ravageur. Ses cheveux noirs s'arrêtaient à la base de sa nuque, voire juste un peu plus bas et il portait de riches tissus. Il s'agissait de Antonin Dolohov, Death avait un intérêt particulier pour lui: tueur à gages de renommée, il avait une excellente réputation qui l'avait fait connaître jusqu'au Royaume des Morts.

Death hocha la tête vers l'homme puis se tourna vers son jeune maître.

« Harry ?

_ Ce serait avec plaisir. » répondit l'adolescent en hochant la tête, le rouge saupoudrant légèrement ses joues.

 _'Aww ~'_ fit mentalement D. Son jeune maître pouvait être tellement timide parfois !

D regarda le tueur à gages emporter son amant vers la piste et les deux commencèrent à valser, passant élégamment entre Dumbledore et McGonagall puis entre Karkaroff et une sorcière qui travaillait pour la presse internationale.

« Vos amis semblent bien s'amuser, Mr Potter. » remarqua Dolohov en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le faire virevolter dans les airs.

Harry, encore un peu étourdi, mit un moment à comprendre puis étouffa un gloussement quand il vit les jumeaux embarquer un Augustus Rookwood médusé, sur la piste de danse.

_ Je dirais qu'ils savent ce qu'ils veulent, Lord Dolohov.

_ En effet, je peux voir cela. Accorda le tueur à gages.

Antonin fit tournoyer son partenaire et, lorsque la mélodie s'éteignit, il guida le Gryffondor jusqu'à son siège. Celui-ci afficha un sourire espiègle et s'inclina brièvement.

« Je vous remercie pour cette danse.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » répondit Antonin, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le dos de la main.

À la table, tous les Serpentards qui ne se trouvaient pas déjà ( ou plus ) sur la piste de danse, ricanaient en pointant discrètement du doigt la triade que formaient Fred, George et Mr Rookwood. Harry étouffa un rire lorsqu'il les remarqua. Ils étaient passés d'une sorte de valse étrange à un tango à trois voies. C'était une vue des plus amusantes à voir, d'autant plus que Mr Rookwood semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de faire entendre raison aux jumeaux et les laissait à présent l'entraîner dans leur délire. Décidé à ne jamais oublier ce moment, Harry interpella Colin et lui donna un Gallion en échange de plusieurs clichés de la fête et, en particulier, de la Triade Weasley-Rookwood. Colin s'exécuta avec joie.

Durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, chacun y alla de son commentaire, ricanant aux mouvements étranges et endiablés des jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas décidés à lâcher le langue-de-plomb ( pas que celui-ci soit irrité par cette attention ). Harry était actuellement au niveau du buffet, pour se désaltérer lorsque la Triade sortit de la piste de danse. Les jumeaux prirent les places abandonnées de quelques invités tandis que Augustus s'asseyait à l'ancienne place de Harry.

« Je parie 10 Gallions que Moody invite Harry à danser. Fit Fred

Les Serpentards, qui avaient appris à connaître le Trio Infernal depuis septembre, savaient que les jumeaux devaient au moins bénéficier de quelques informations supplémentaires s'ils décidaient de prendre un tel pari, aussi firent-ils la chose la plus censée qu'ils aient fait depuis le début de l'année: ils ne tombèrent pas dans le piège.

D'autres en revanche _* cough*_ Lucius et Yaxey _* cough*_ ne les connaissaient pas si bien et n'hésitèrent donc pas à prendre le pari, pensant que les deux rouquins étaient stupides de parier une telle chose. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Moody de _danser_. Et de danser avec un gamin en plus de cela.

Et c'est cet instant-là que choisit Fred pour pointer du doigt le buffet où se trouvait Harry. Moody se dirigeait vers celui-ci et s'arrêta devant le Survivant, tous deux parlant à demi-mot. Étant bien trop loin, ils n'entendirent rien, mais le sourire des jumeaux s'élargit quand Harry prit la main scarifiée de l'ex-Auror et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de George.

« Je pense que vous nous devez vingt Gallions, messieurs. » chantonna-t-il à deux ex-mangemorts ronchons.

Ceux-ci, incrédules, obtempérèrent bon gré, mal gré et tendirent une petite bourse. S'étant fait avoir la première fois, les jumeaux vérifièrent bien qu'il s'agissait de vrais Gallions et non d'or de farfadet. Ça n'était pas qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent – après tous, les Reapers, démons et autres au service de Death et de son Maître bénéficiaient d'une grande voûte à Gringotts-, mais c'était toujours sympa d'arnaquer des imbéciles. En public de préférence. Inutile de préciser que les jumeaux avaient toujours éprouvé un plaisir vicieux à humilier Lucius Malfoy devant un large public. Même si le public en question ne le remarquait pas. C'était toujours drôle de voir Malfoy Sr rougir de colère et d'embarras.

.

« Est-ce que je suis censé m'interposer entre eux ou juste regarder le spectacle ? »

Les personnes à proximité – élèves tout comme invités-, se tournèrent vers Harry en l'entendant parler. Il fixait une scène, près des portes. Il s'agissait de la S – de la née-moldue Granger et du plus jeune mâle Weasley. Ils se disputaient assez vocalement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Adrian, lequel venait d'arriver après avoir dansé un slow amical et hilarant avec Terence.

_ Ronald devient stupide et reproche à Hermione d'avoir fraternisée avec ''l'ennemi''.

_ L'ennemi ?

_ Krum. Je pense que Ron est jaloux parce que Krum n'a pas voulu aller au Bal avec lui. Ce qui est étrange parce que s'il avait voulu aller au bal avec Krum ou avec Hermione, il aurait dû poser la question. Au lieu de cela, il a demandé à Patil et Brown. »

Il y eut un silence.

_ Je pensais que Weas – Ronald avait une err... affaire avec les deux filles ? Intervint Miles, perdu.

_ Oh oui, je n'ai pas menti là-dessus. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas menti du tout à bien y réfléchir. Je crois que Ron a un truc pour Hermione mais comme il est un peu stupide, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Et je pense qu'il a développé le syndrome du _fan-boy_ envers Krum. C'est normal, il passe le cap de l'adolescence. Peut-être qu'il est hétéro, peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas. Répondit Harry, d'un ton docte et solennel. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla et on entendit Lucius Malfoy se plaindre sur la nouvelle loi anti traditions que Dumbledore essayait (pour l'instant) sans succès de faire passer.

_ Oh, je crois que je ferais mieux de rester en dehors de cette affaire. Après tout, ça ne me concerne pas, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit le jeune Gryffondor. Et puis, si je ne suis pas à proximité, ils ne pourront pas me prendre à partie. Huh, je pense que je vais aller trouver D. À plus tard. Dit-il en se levant.

Puis, juste avant de se faufiler à travers la foule pour atteindre Death, lequel avait été alpagué par des chie... des jeunes filles un peu trop persistantes, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les tables occupés par élèves et invités :

« Oh, mes jumeaux ( ceux-ci levèrent les yeux ). Si vous voulez aller... vous amuser ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger, d'accord ? »

Cela dit, il se glissa derrière un couple d'élèves bulgares et alla chercher son amant, laissant derrière lui plusieurs invités choqués et vaguement amusés par le franc-parler du Survivant. Les jumeaux ricanèrent follement et Augustus Rookwood rosit un peu.

Harry pour sa part, éclata d'un rire un brin hystérique, ravi du chaos qu'il continuait de causer entre les murs de Poudlard.

.

Plus tard cependant, bien après le Bal, quand Harry s'empala sur le sexe de son cavalier(Death), tout plan de chaos s'évada de son esprit. La sensation était divine. Murmures et gémissements emplirent l'espace tandis que Harry ondulait lentement, à califourchon sur son amant. Death avait les yeux rivés sur le plus jeune, lequel, haletant et transpirant, montait et descendait alors que lui-même donnait des coups de reins assez brusques. Il était peut-être une entité, mais lui aussi devait prendre soin de ses besoins et désirs. Lui aussi avait des limites et lui aussi pouvait craquer. La tendresse, ça allait quand ils avaient des rapports charnels quotidien. Présentement, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ( ils auraient pu ). Le sexe n'en était que meilleur cela dit, donc il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Harry aimait être au-dessus. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de Pouvoir, quand bien même il était le 'receveur', uke, dominé... peu importe comme vous l'appelez. C'était une position que Harry appréciait vraiment beaucoup, parce qu'il avait le pouvoir, mais pouvait aussi être usé selon les désirs de son serviteur. Et c'était vraiment extra. Le Gryffondor gémit longuement et se laissa retomber sur Death, lequel donna encore quelques coups de reins, avant de finalement se libérer dans un râle bas et rauque. Ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement endurants mais Harry savait qu'ils se rattraperaient une prochaine fois. Cette fois-ci s'était déroulée dans la précipitation, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment et la brusquerie du rapport avait mis le feu aux poudres. Harry avait beau aimer quand leurs rapports étaient tendres et romantiques, il appréciait aussi quand c'était dur et brusque. Ça l'excitait. Et ça excitait ses partenaires.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards ( _ceux-ci avaient cessé de poser des questions sur sa présence à leur table après le second matin où ils avaient seulement reçu un sourire lumineux [et aveuglant] en réponse_ ), il ne fut pas le seul à boiter. Quoi qu'il fut le seul des deux à se montrer.

« Ton double n'est pas là ?

_ Fred est -err... indisposé. » lui répondit George, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Oh.

_ Oh ! Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

Marcus Flint et Miles Bletchley recrachèrent leurs gorgées et plusieurs d'entre eux s'étouffèrent avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche avant de lui adresser un regard incrédule.

George gémit et laissa sa tête heurter la surface lisse et dure de la table. Harry haussa un sourcil, curieux.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

George gémit un peu plus.

_ Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne suis pas le seul responsable de l'état actuel de Gred !

Cela lui valut les gros yeux de tous ceux à portée d'oreille et George laissa retomber sa tête contre la table. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas meilleur que Harry en matière d'excuses.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre pourquoi les Serpentards les regardaient toujours étrangement.

« Quoi ?

_ Je renonce à vous comprendre. » dit Marcus, après un long silence pensif.

Terence opina lentement. Lui non plus ne pourrait jamais les comprendre. George gémit de douleur. Puis il laissa échapper un rire sadique. Harry soupira et lui tapota le haut du crâne. Ça arrivait parfois aux jumeaux. D'un seul coup, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, ils se mettaient à rire. On disait, dans les rangs, que c'était les nerfs qui lâchaient. Une question d'habitude. Oui, même après une dizaine ( ou trentaine ) d'années, on n'était pas encore forcément habitué. Parfois ça prenait quatre ans, d'autres fois, trois siècles. Ça dépendait des gens.

Harry tapota George sur la tête et balaya du regard les Serpentards à proximité, lesquels dévisageaient le rouquin d'un air anxieux, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils avaient finalement perdu la tête.

_ Ce sont les nerfs, expliqua sereinement Harry. Notre travail peut être stressant parfois, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Un adorable sourire étira les traits de Harry et il afficha un air rêveur.

« Je dois y aller, Colin a promis de faire développer les photos du Bal et de me donner les clichés que je lui ai commandés. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Adrian s'éjecta hors de la table et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le petit Gryffondor.

_ Quel genre de clichés ?

Adrian Pucey n'était pas stupide. Il était même plutôt bien classé parmi ses camarades. Et il savait que le petit lion à quelques pas de lui n'avait pas dit cela au hasard. Il voulait attiser la curiosité de quelqu'un ou de plusieurs personnes vers ce sujet. Et ça ne pouvait qu'être de mauvaises nouvelles. Plus ou moins.

_ Oh et bien, tu sais... des photographies prises sur la piste de danse, des moments hilarants, mignons...

Le Survivant s'arrêta un instant, pensif puis son sourire illumina le reste de son visage et un rire un brin fou lui échappa.

_ Je crois même que Colin est parvenu à immortaliser le moment où toi et Marcus vous êtes embrassés. Ou encore quand Gerald et […]

Marcus, qui s'endormait pratiquement dans son bol, se réveilla subitement en entendant son nom et écarquilla les yeux en rattachant son nom au reste de la phrase. Ils avaient fait quoi ? Il échangea un regard horrifié avec son meilleur ami (Adrian) pendant que le p'tit continuait à babiller sur toutes les photos qui avaient été prises au court de la soirée.

_ Et puis, j'ai déjà payé, donc il ne peut _pas_ ne pas me les donner. Oh, je dois y aller, sinon il sera déjà parti pour son cours de Potions. À plus !

Harry avait seulement fait quelques pas lorsque Adrian s'exclama ''Hey attends!'' et lui courut après, passant en coup de vent devant un petit groupe de _Durmstrangois_ sans prendre la peine de les saluer.

Ceux-ci clignèrent des yeux et se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir 'Harry' sautiller, suivi de près par un Serpentard nerveux et rougissant. Bof, ça n'était pas si étrange que cela pour eux **;** c'était même un événement plutôt récurrent.

* * *

Les deux mois qui suivirent passèrent étrangement vite. Avant que Harry ne le sache, on était déjà le 24 février, le jour de la Seconde Tâche. Bien sûr, le jour de la St Valentin, le 14 février, avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour Harry. Ginny n'avait semble-t-il pas appris la leçon après le fiasco du 14 février 1992 et avait encore frappé. La seule bonne chose dans cette histoire c'est que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas eu de lutins violents déguisés en Cupidon et Harry avait été assis à la table des Serpentard lorsqu'il avait reçu la carte.

 _« Allez ouvre-là, Ryry. Avait ricané Lucian Bole. C'est sûrement une de tes nombreuses admiratrices. »_

Harry avait à peine lu les deux premières lignes du poème avant de refermer la carte d'un mouvement brusque, son visage prudemment neutre.

 __ C'est de Ginnevra._ Avait-il dit en reposant la carte et en éloignant le morceau de papier le plus loin possible de lui.

C'était Terence qui avait été le plus rapide et avait mis la main sur la carte en premier. Puis il s'était esclaffé, ses yeux rivés sur les quelques lignes. Harry avait un peu rosi. Et la carte était passée de mains en mains sans qu'aucun membre du Trio Infernal ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. George avait en fait ricané en se moquant du manque d'âme poétique chez sa petite sœur, tout en taquinant gentiment un Harry rosissant. Fred lui, avait ri et embrassé Harry sur le front.

Harry ne s'était pas embêté à remercier la rouquine pour sa carte, à vrai dire, il était gêné, embarrassé et irrité que la _gosse_ ait réitéré cette erreur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, la tension était presque à son apogée. Les couloirs étaient bruyants et plein de vie. Tout le monde parlait de la seconde tâche, qui allait se dérouler dans les quelques heures à venir. À l'heure du petit déjeuner, c'est un Harry Potter calme et serein, accompagné de ses deux fidèles ombres aux cheveux roux-, qui arriva à la table des verts et argents et s'installa auprès d'eux. Les jumeaux s'assirent de chaque côté de lui et commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes, ainsi que celle de Harry. Harry, lui, observa chacun de ses aînés. Ceux-ci finirent, bien malgré eux, par se sentir mal-à-l'aise sous une telle attention et Marcus finit par craquer:

« Merde morveux, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Si Harry avait été une personne mature et responsable, il aurait été irrité d'être appelé ''morveux'' par un gamin de dix-sept ans. Mais comme Harry était un immortel au caractère enfantin, il n'en fut que plus amusé.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Voldemort ?

La soudaine question, concernant un sujet aussi sensible, prit tous les Serpentards au dépourvu et Miles Bletchley en vint même à lâcher sa cuillère. L'ustensile retomba dans son bol avec un _splash_ qui éclaboussa sa chemise et le fit grommeler. Terence leva les yeux au ciel mais attrapa sa baguette et lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur l'adolescent aux cheveux d'un blond cendré.

Le reste des verts et argents pivotèrent vers le petit Gryffondor et lui adressèrent un regard blanc.

_ J'ai mal entendu, pas vrai ? Fit Adrian.

Harry secoua la tête en fredonnant.

_ Non, non, je veux dire, quand il essaiera de revenir. Est-ce qu'on devrait s'en débarrasser ou le garder pour le plaisir de la compagnie ?

Adrian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? … Attendez. Ne répondez pas à cette question. Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux.

_ Je crois que tu devrais le prendre en tant qu'animal de compagnie, lui parvint une douce voix rêveuse.

Tandis que les Serpentards clignaient furieusement des yeux, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu, Harry et ses deux petits Reapers personnels tournèrent la tête pour saluer Luna et l'inviter à manger avec eux.

Marcus rumina sombrement que leur table allait finir par devenir un refuge pour tous les _chiots_ errants, mais ne fit guère plus que cela.

_ Hmmm... animal de compagnie... Moui... ça pourrait être amusant, concéda finalement Harry, avant de lécher sa cuillère pleine de pâte à tartiner.

Miles et Terence gardèrent les yeux rivés sur lui, surtout quand il traversa ce que les jumeaux appelaient un 'orgasme culinaire'. Et ils ne furent probablement pas les seuls. L'espace de quelques secondes, Harry tourna la tête vers la table des enseignants et adressa un clin d'œil à Moody. Celui-ci ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Adrian s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues légèrement rougies:

« Hmm... P - Pourquoi soudainement cette question ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, les leva vers le Serpentard de sixième année et délaissa un instant la cuillère qui réclamait toute son attention.

_ Et bien, l'année avance et je me disais juste qu'il était temps de se poser la question avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'écarta du banc et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Bon, je dois aller souhaiter bonne chance à Ronald, voir s'il a un plan et tout.

_ Demande-lui d'abord s'il a réussi à trouver et comprendre l'indice. Lui conseilla Fred, sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

_ Pas de soucis. Répondit le petit brun.

Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

_ Oh, au fait, j'ai vu Mr Rookwood passer dans le hall en compagnie de ses collègues, il y a quelques instants. Rajouta-t-il.

Puis il repartit.

« Attendez... est-ce juste moi qui ai entendu le _''avant qu'il ne soit trop tard''_? » questionna Adrian.

Ses camarades secouèrent la tête; eux aussi avaient bien entendu la même chose, cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent se pencher davantage sur la question, ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'effrayant.

Les yeux des jumeaux Fred et George Weasley brillaient. Et leurs sourires étaient radieux.

Terence déglutit. Il était un peu effrayé par ce sourire.

Luna attrapa un croissant et commença à le tremper dans son verre de lait.

_ Si vous le cherchez vous devriez le trouver déjà installé avec ses collègues, dans les tribunes près du lac noir.

Les jumeaux esquissèrent un sourire ravageur.

_ Luna, tu es la meilleure !

Sur ce, sans plus de cérémonie, les deux rouquins quittèrent la salle d'un pas guilleret et ne se retournèrent pas une seule fois pour noter les regards abasourdis qu'ils recevaient du reste du Hall.

.

Harry alla retrouver Ron, qui était apparemment encore dans leur dortoir, à en croire par la signature magique qu'il suivit jusque dans la salle commune. Harry haussa un sourcil puis haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. L'odeur de sexe le prit directement à la gorge et il plissa le nez, écœuré. Il s'était interrogé lorsqu'il avait vu ses trois colocataires descendre de si bonne heure pour petit déjeuner – un samedi matin, non moins ! Ils avaient probablement dû se hâter. Harry traversa le dortoir et ouvrit en grand les rideaux. Cela ne tira aucun grognement puisque les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de Ron étaient tirés et ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Harry soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre, se revigorant instantanément quand un grand bol d'air frais envahit la pièce. Le jeune Maître de la Mort agita paresseusement la main pour faire disparaître l'odeur plus rapidement puis se dirigea vers le lit de son ancien meilleur ami. D'une poigne ferme, il attrapa les rideaux et les ouvrit brusquement, exposant ses habitants à la lumière du jour. Un grognement résonna mais Harry l'ignora et croisa les bras, pas impressionné pour un sou. Allongés sur le lit, sous les fins draps blancs, se trouvaient trois corps. Comme il s'y attendait, il reconnut la chevelure blonde de Lavander et le teint mâte de Parvati. Toutes deux étaient allongées, à moitié étalées sur le torse de Ron. Harry savait que Ron avait couché avec Lavander en quatrième année, dans sa Time Line d'origine, mais il ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à ce que le rouquin se trouve deux partenaires à l'âge de QUATORZE ANS. Et ça n'était pas hypocrite de sa part parce qu'il était peut-être coincé dans un corps d'adolescent, maintenant mais il avait eu sa première fois bien après ses dix-sept ans !

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ça ne lui apporta qu'un grognement de plus. Et, contrairement aux croyances, cela ne provenait pas de Ron, mais bien de Lavander. Harry haussa un sourcil. La blonde était allongée sur Ron, sur le ventre et sa poitrine – protubérante pour une si jeune femme-, semblait essayer de bloquer l'air hors des poumons de ce pauvre Ron. Quant à Parvati, celle-ci avait la décence de porter... quelque chose. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce dont il s'agissait. Harry roula des yeux et vit distinctement la main de Lavande quitter le ventre du rouquin pour descendre plus bas. Urg ~ ça suffit. Harry n'était pas venu ici pour assister un show pornographique, merci bien.

« RÉVEIL ! RÉVEIL ! LE DÉJEUNER VA BIENTÔT ÊTRE TERMINÉ ! »

Et son cri spécial réveil marcha tant et si bien que quand Ron se réveilla en sursaut, il fit tomber ses deux camarades hors du lit. Les deux filles gémirent en se redressant.

_ Super, le réveil... marmonna Lavander en se redressant.

Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'elle portait une culotte, aussi courte et fine soit-elle. D'un point de vue purement objectif, Lavander était une belle jeune femme mais... honnêtement, Harry n'était pas attiré par les courbes féminines et, même s'il pouvait admirer un corps féminin, il préférait ne voir aucune de ses CAMARADES nues. C'était carrément gênant. Même pour un Maître de la Mort comme lui.

Ron, lui, se redressa comme si de rien n'était et cligna des yeux en avisant Harry.

_ C'était déjà l'heure ?

_ Le petit déjeuner va bien être fini si vous traînez trop longtemps au lit et la seconde tâche commence dans moins de vingts minutes. Tu as résolu l'indice ? Demanda Harry.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Ron – et n'avait en fait pas cherché à lui parler, pour être honnête-, depuis le fiasco de la première tâche, ni même après le Bal. Ron avait apparemment été _très_ occupé, tant et si bien qu'il passait tout son temps avec son fan club. Et bien, Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Lavander, Harry l'apprit rapidement, n'était pas du genre pudique. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, mais cela ne la gênait apparemment pas du tout. Parvati, elle, était plus réservée apparemment. Elle avait profité de sa chute pour enfiler un T-Shirt appartenant à on ne sait qui, avant de se redresser et de se tenir maladroitement aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Harry avait un peu de mal à croire que ces deux gosses avaient déjà... avec Ron... et... Bref.

Non, il fallait qu'il efface cette image de son esprit, et le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Il était sûr que Death, Jr ou, pourquoi pas les deux ?-, pourraient l'y aider. Malgré tout, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de se venger des trois à la première occasion qu'il trouverait. Ou au moins de Ron.

_ Ouais, ouais, tout est clair. Assura Ron, encore dans le gaz.

Harry n'était pas certain que ''tout était clair'' mais il n'insista pas. Il regarda le rouquin se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain et, à la seconde même où Ronald avait fermé la porte, il se tourna vers les deux filles, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Alors ? »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry et gloussèrent.

_ Bien, mais pas assez long. Répondirent-elles en chœur.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Harry puis Lavander reprit, l'air un peu rêveur.

_ Mais, quand même... Ron a un bel engin. Même s'il a un peu du mal à s'en servir.

Harry étouffa un gloussement puis salua les deux adolescentes avant de retourner dans le Hall, l'air infiniment plus guilleret que le reste de ses camarades.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, presque tout le monde était pressé dans les stand et les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à faire passer Harry en douce dans les tribunes réservés aux invités. Celles-ci étaient juste à côté des Serpentards, donc, au final, ça ne les changeait pas tant que ça. Seulement trois des quatre Champions étaient présents sur le ponton cependant et Dumbledore finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et s'adresser à la foule, via un sonorus bien placé.

« Hum... Notre quatrième Champion n'a malheureusement pas encore son apparition donc nous -

_ IL VA ÊTRE EN RETARD PROFESSEUR ! Cria joyeusement Harry depuis sa position dans les tribunes. QUAND JE SUIS ALLÉ LE RÉVEILLER, IL ÉTAIT ENCORE AU LIT AVEC PA - »

Il fut brutalement interrompu par George qui glissa sa main au dessus de bouche pour le faire taire. Un petit micro magique s'était cependant déplacé vers eux et captura le reste de la conversation sans que les concernés ne s'en rendent compte – ou tout du moins, ils firent semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_ Harry, mon ange, je crois qu'on se passera des détails sordides, tu veux bien ?

_ Mais... fit Harry, adorablement perdu, quand George commença à baisser la main qui l'empêchait de parler. Je croyais que Ron avait officialisé sa relation avec Lavander et Parvati quand il les avait emmenées dans le dortoir ?

_ Err...

George sembla réfléchir un instant tandis que, plus loin dans les tribunes, on pouvait entendre un cri ressemblant fortement à ''RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !''. Un murmure excité parcourut la foule d'élèves.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça une _relation_.

_ Ah bon ?

George craqua.

_ Aw Harry. Tu es si innocent, c'est adorable !

Les Serpentards roulèrent des yeux. Bien sûr, Harry, innocent ? N'empêche, voir l'un des jumeaux tirer sur les joues du petit brun en louant son innocence était vraiment... mignon et adorable. Certains des invités avaient fermé les yeux, amusés ou exaspérés, on n'en savait trop rien, mais ils ne semblaient pas décidés à les rouvrir. Harry, pendant ce temps, essayait toujours de faire lâcher prise à George.

« Geoor – A – rrê – que... A – aïe – cha – cha fait mal. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Terence craqua finalement et embarqua Harry dans une embrassade fraternelle. Après de longs mois à résister à cette douce torture, il abandonna:

_ Ow ~ tu es adorable ! J'ai toujours voulu un petit frère tu sais. C'est décidé, je t'adopte. Tu es un Higgs honoraire maintenant.

Harry, un sourire charmant aux lèvres, se laissa faire lorsque le Serpentard de sixième année l'embarqua juste derrière son point de vue et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Terence enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun, d'une façon tout à fait platonique, et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Regarde la caméra et fais un grand sourire. »

Et Harry obéit. Parce que Terence était comme un adorable chiot dont on ne voulait pas se séparer malgré la désapprobation de ses parents. Death allait probablement le rabrouer mais, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait renvoyé dans sa Timeline d'origine afin de ''recruter''. Harry et Terence agitèrent la main face à la caméra qui venait de zoomer dans leur direction. Les autres Serpentards secouèrent la tête.

« Err... Merci Mr Potter, pour ce morceau d'information. retentit la voix de Bagman.

_ Je vous en prie. » répondit Harry, bien que pas aussi fort qu'avant en raison du micro qui flottait à proximité.

Tout autour de lui, des gloussements résonnèrent. Les étudiants de Durmstrang étaient parmi les plus bruyants. Ils avaient appris au cours des quatre derniers mois à s'habituer au caractère spécial de l'Héritier Potter, mais c'était toujours aussi amusant quand ils n'étaient pas victimes de sa rancune. Les Gryffondors aussi ne se cachèrent pas pour rire. Ils avaient, pour certains en tout cas, eu le malheur d'entendre les prouesses de leurs camarades et étaient reconnaissants aux autres garçons de quatrième années pour avoir finalement installé un charme de silence autour du lit du quatrième Champion. Serdaigles et Serpentards se firent plus discrets, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins amusés. Même les Beaux-Bâtons laissèrent tomber le masque pour glousser derrière leurs mains. Les Poufsouffles, eux, étaient accrochés à certains Gryffondors, tant ils riaient. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis un infiniment long moment que l'ensemble des quatre maisons de Poudlard s'entendaient sur quelque chose.

Harry se pencha en arrière et laissa son dos reposer contre le torse de l'ex-attrapeur de Serpentard, souriant rêveusement quand les bras autour de sa taille se resserrèrent. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa Moody, lequel était dans les stand avec d'autres enseignants, en compagnie des invités hauts placés et il lui fit un clin d'œil quand il vit l'air renfrogné que l'ex Auror lui adressait. Et puis, quelque chose d'unique arriva: Moody rougit et détourna le regard. Oui. MOODY ROUGIT ET DÉTOURNA LE REGARD !

Harry éclata d'un rire légèrement maniaque qui lui attira quelques regards un peu inquiets en provenance des adultes qui les entouraient. Terence lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Cela incita Harry à se rencogner dans son fauteuil humain et à ronronner doucement.

« Ah, je crois voir notre dernier concurrent arriver. La seconde tâche peut donc... COMMENCER ! »

Les trois Champions ne perdirent pas de temps et plongèrent tandis que Ron arrivait sur le ponton et sortait quelque chose de sa poche. Harry avait demandé à Moody ''d'aider'' un peu Ron pour la seconde tâche. Après tout, ça pimentait les choses et le jeune Maître de la Mort voulait voir comment s'en sortirait le rouquin lors de la troisième tâche. Il fallait donc pour cela qu'il survive à la seconde tâche. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas dit qu'il serait encore vivant après la tâche, mais Harry pensait qu'avec l'aide de Moody, même s'il ne parvenait pas à récupérer son otage, il serait encore en vie. D'ailleurs, qui était son otage ? Il aurait parié sur Lavande vu qu'il l'avait emmené au bal, ou peut-être même Parvati, mais toutes deux étaient encore au lit avec Ron au moment où les juges avaient décidé de l'identité desdits otages. Un gloussement lui échappa quand il vit Ron tomber à l'eau après avoir avalé la feuille de Branchiflore et il sentit le rire grave de Terence vibrer dans son dos.

« Quel élégant plongeon. » remarqua le Serpentard.

Quelques sièges plus à gauche, là où se situaient tous les invités, Fred et George étaient parvenus à encadrer le langue-de-plomb Rookwood et ne semblaient pas décidés à l'abandonner. Harry les observa un instant, remarqua le léger rougissement que portait l'ex-mangemort tandis que les jumeaux murmuraient à ses oreilles, puis haussa les épaules. Harry pouvait déjà voir ( littéralement ) un lien se former entre les trois hommes. Les jumeaux avaient eu une relation purement sexuelle avec l'un des démons au service de Death. Harry n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais apparemment, Death n'avait pas approuvé leur relation – disant que cela affectait leur concentration et leur efficacité-, et leur avait demandé d'arrêter leur séance 'bureau' ( oui parce qu'il y avait des bureaux de travail au Royaume des Morts ). Apparemment, il y avait aussi un décret contre les relations entre collègues ici. Aucun des trois ne l'avait mal pris. Quand Harry en avait parlé plus tard avec Desmond – le démon, il avait haussé les épaules et dit que ça n'était que du sexe ( très bon, mais juste du sexe ). Il avait obtenu la même réponse des jumeaux. Quand Harry avait abordé le sujet avec Death et lui avait dit que, si c'était ça, alors _leur_ relation ne devrait pas non plus existé, Death s'était empressé de détruire ce décret.

En bref, même si les jumeaux avaient à nouveau eu quelques rencontres sexuelles avec Desmond, ils avaient décidé de partir à la chasse au potentiel partenaire. D'où l'importance de Augustus Rookwood. En plus, Harry avait entendu dire que Desmond avait été envoyé dans le monde moldu pour une mission à long terme ( quelques années tout au plus ). Augustus avait apparemment fait grande impression aux jumeaux et ceux-ci étaient obsédés par le langue-de-plomb.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser au coin des siennes. Il cligna des yeux. Et cligna à nouveau des yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la personne face à lui.

« Luna ? »

Luna se redressa et lui adressa un sourire rêveur. Terence, derrière lui, se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est de la part du Doppelgänger. » dit-elle.

Harry tourna immédiatement la tête vers Moody, un sourcil haussé, mais celui-ci les dévisageait en murmurant sombrement sous son souffle.

_ D'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait envoyé.

La blondinette haussa les épaules.

_ Peut-être que je voulais que tu sois mon premier baiser ? Comme ça, j'étais sûre qu'il serait bien.

Harry leva l'autre sourcil. Luna était étrange, mais Harry aimait les gens étranges, donc ça allait. De plus, Luna ne le trahirait jamais.

_ Oh, d'accord.

Luna lui offrit un sourire rêveur puis vint s'asseoir à côté des deux. Ils virent Ron remonter à la surface et sa robe flotter étrangement. Quel idiot. Il aurait dû la retirer avant, cela va l'empêcher de bouger correctement. _'M'enfin, c'est son problème'_.

Harry sauta des genoux de Terence et lui offrit un sourire espiègle, rempli de malice.

« Je vais voir Jr. À toute à l'heure. »

Terence n'eut pas le temps de demander qui était 'Jr **;** Harry avait déjà détalé. À la place, Luna vint se percher sur ses genoux.

« Oh, c'est une bonne place. J'ai une bonne vue sur le lac. Merci Ter'.

_ Euh... De rien, Lovegood.

_ Mon prénom c'est Luna.

_ Oh. Enchanté Luna. »

.

Harry descendit un escalier, avança vers d'autres tribunes et prit un nouvel escalier. Barty était replié dans un coin désert pour observer la tâche, là où même les micro et caméra ne passaient pas. Parfait.

« Hey. »

Barty se retourna. Il n'aimait pas la foule. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas avec les autres spectateurs, assis dans les tribunes. Son point de vue était pourtant parfait pour regarder le lac et le ponton, mais au moins n'avait-il pas le désavantage d'être coincé avec d'autres puristes rigides.

Harry était là. Son Harry, qu'il venait de voir dans l'autre tribune était là. Le jeune Maître de la Mort s'approcha d'une démarche féline, avant de s'arrêter juste en face de Barty, pressant son corps contre la carrure plus impressionnante de l'ex-mangemort. Barty étouffa un râle quand la petite main de Harry vint masser son membre au travers de son pantalon.

« Pas mainte – Harry... Je suis encore sous polynectar.

_ Je m'en fiche. C'est toi qui va en ressentir les effets. Pas Moody. »

Sans un mot de plus, Harry se glissa à terre, à genoux et entreprit d'ouvrir la braguette de l'autre sorcier.

« Harry, nous – n'importe qui peut -

_ Barty, c'était exactement la même chose que dans les couloirs.

_ C'était moins risqué – urr ! »

Harry venait d'attraper le membre déjà gorgé de sang et l'avait sorti de son sous-vêtement et de son pantalon. En se redressant un peu, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la verge de son amant et il posa ses lèvres sur le gland avant de lécher le membre sur toute sa longueur. Barty hoqueta et laissa échapper un gémissement qui fut englouti par la clameur du public au-dessus d'eux. L'une des mains de Harry s'aventura plus bas et caressa doucement ses testicules tandis que l'autre massait le membre dressé. Puis Harry le prit en bouche. Entièrement. Du moins, autant qu'il put. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du faux Moody et ses lèvres relâchèrent le membre gonflé avec un 'pop' indécent. Au-dessus d'eux, Harry entendait les applaudissements du public, mais les seuls encouragements dont lui avait besoin, sortaient des lèvres entrouvertes du mangemort dont il s'occupait actuellement. Le petit brun déposa des baisers sur la hampe avant de reprendre le membre en bouche. Une salve d'applaudissements retentit et Harry sentit presque le sol trembler sous eux, quand le public se mit sur ses pieds et cria avec ferveur. Il entendit vaguement Bagman complimenter Diggory pour sa rapide performance ( même si personne n'avait rien vu ). Lui était cependant entièrement concentré sur Barty, qui gesticulait contre lui, et guidait sa tête contre son membre, invitation silencieuse à aller plus vite et à le faire venir.

« Pourquoi diable Lovegood t'a-t-elle - »

Barty s'interrompit pour étouffer un râle mais Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'il n'aille plus loin. Il lécha le membre gorgé de sang sur toute sa longueur puis ses mains prirent le relais sur sa bouche tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le faux Moody.

« Elle me conseillait l'air de rien d'aller te voir. Tu devrais la remercier. »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de le questionner d'avantage, Harry reprit le membre dressé et prêt à éjaculer, dans sa bouche.

Le jeune immortel ne quitta pas des yeux son compagnon et un sentiment de contentement le prit lorsqu'il sentit Barty se contracter et qu'un jet de sperme s'échappa. Harry avala sans rechigner, se pourlécha les lèvres puis _nettoya_ le membre encore à demi gonflé. Les joues délicatement colorées, il se redressa enfin et embrassa Barty du bout des lèvres.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil joueur puis s'échappa par où il était venu. Barty pantela encore pendant quelques secondes puis se rhabilla correctement. Comment diable Harry connaissait-il sa date de naissance ?

.

Harry quant à lui retourna à sa place après s'être lancé un rapide sort de rafraîchissement. Luna était toujours perchée sur les genoux de Terence et souriait gaiement aux personnes qui les regardaient étrangement. Harry secoua la tête, rêveur. George, qui s'était détourné un instant, le remarqua :

« Ryry, où étais-tu ? »

Tous les Serpentards à portée d'oreille observèrent Harry du coin de l'œil, ou se détournèrent carrément de la vue du lac pour le dévisager, n'ayant pas remarqué son absence.

Harry sourit brillamment.

_ Je suis allé voir Jr.

Si cela sembla suffire aux jumeaux, ça n'était pas le cas des autres qui furent laissés avec davantage de questions qu'ils n'en avaient déjà avant. Était-ce le... le second amant ? Et... nom d'une chouette ! C'était si étrange de parler 'd'amant' face à un gamin de quatorze ans. Potter ne pouvait donc pas être comme les autres et parler de petit-ami ? C'était trop bizarre.

« Ooh ! Regardez ! Je crois que c'est Ron qui remonte à la surface. » fit Harry en pointant du doigt un endroit plus bas, près du ponton.

Et, en effet, le dernier champion venait de réapparaître à la surface de l'eau et semblait prendre de grandes inspirations. Il n'avait personne avec lui. Enfin, Fleur non plus n'avait pas réussi à récupérer son otage. Ronald remonta difficilement sur le ponton, sa robe trempée lui collant au corps et rendant ses mouvements lourds et difficiles. Il crachota plusieurs fois, se laissa rouler sur le dos et ne bougea plus.

Le petit brun se glissa entre Cassius Warrington et Marcus Flint. Les deux garçons, ayant senti quelque chose se mouvoir entre eux, baissèrent les yeux et eurent un mouvement de recul en apercevant la petite chose _humaine_ qui venait de se faufiler entre eux.

Potter leva les yeux vers eux. Puis il leur offrit un sourire lumineux.

.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on annonça les scores. Cedric arriva en tête avec 47 points, suivi par Viktor avec 40 points. Vint alors Fleur, laquelle était parvenue à récolter 25 points. En dernière position, c'était Ron, qui avait, on ne sait comment, réussi à grappiller 12 points. Harry applaudit l'effort des juges et caqueta de joie lorsque les otages furent remontés à la surface. Fleur engloutit sa jeune sœur dans une étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante, mais Ginny Weasley attendit d'être enroulée dans une serviette avant de commencer à frapper furieusement son frère. C'était hilarant.

.

 **Mots : 12,698**

* * *

 **H &W** chapitre 6 sera publié dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, en guise de cadeaux de Noël. Le chapitre 10 ( _le chapitre 9 a été publié le 2 décembre_ ) de RYL sera publié à peu près à ce moment-là, de même que le prochain chapitre de Gages.

Un recueil **George Foyet(Esprit criminel)/Harry** sera bientôt mis en ligne. C'est une 'histoire alternative' (si on peut dire ça comme ça) à la **série Master of Death and his beloved Reapers** (Cette fic-ci [Death/Harry/Barty] fait partie de la série MoDaHBR. Les deux ont lieu **après l'OS La Chasse aux Horcruxes**.). Les deux histoires n'ont aucun lien mis à part que Harry et les jumeaux voyagent dans beaucoup d'univers différents. Dans le premier OS Foyet/Harry, ils sont dans l'univers d'origine de Harry et des jumeaux, mais bien des années après la guerre.

* * *

 _Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et merci pour votre soutien. C'est une réponse commune étant donné qu'apparemment, on n'est pas censé offrir des réponses sur le chapitre. La seule question posée est s'il y avait une suite. Oui, il y aura aussi un chapitre 3 qui sera publié entre le 24 et le 26 décembre. L'épilogue et les bous n'ont pas encore été écrits mais ils sont prévus_.

 _Merci à toutes_ =)

 **Publié le : 06.12.2018** _( c'est la St Nicolas ! )_


	3. 03: Third Task & Departure

**NdA:** Hi, **joyeuse fêtes** à toutes et à tous. _Comme promis, voici la troisième partie. Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, car j'ai oublié d'envoyer le chapitre avant. Je l'enverrais dans la semaine._

 **Partie III**

Le 24 juin, le château était aussi animé qu'un carrefour le jour du Carnaval. Les élèves qui passaient dans le hall chuchotaient entre eux, se demandant visiblement ce qu'allait être la 3ème et dernière tâche. À l'heure du petit déjeuner, quand tout le monde mangeait et discutait avec animation, les invités commencèrent à arriver. C'était la dernière tâche et Poudlard était ouvert à tout le monde. Pas seulement à quelques invités particuliers, non. Tous ceux qui avaient souhaitaient venir ( et avaient les moyens de se payer la place. Quelle bande de radins ces organisateurs ), arrivaient par petits groupes. Les jumeaux kidnappèrent Augustus Rookwood et le traînèrent loin de son cercle d'amis/collègues/mangemorts pour le guider vers la table des vert et argents où ils s'arrêtèrent derrière Harry. Celui-ci pivota vers eux et cligna des yeux. Augustus cligna des yeux en retour – plus par un réflexe qu'autre chose.

« Hi. »

Augustus cligna à nouveau des yeux.

_ Mr Potter.

_ C'est Harry.

Les élèves de Serpentard secouèrent la tête: ils avaient rapidement appris à suivre le courant quand cela concernait Potter ou les jumeaux Weasley ( ou même Lovegood pour le coup ) et décidé qu'il valait mieux obéir au petit brun. Pour leur propre santé mentale.

Rookwood cligna des yeux, lança un bref regard aux jumeaux farceurs puis opina solennellement.

_ Harry.

Le susnommé le dévisagea sérieusement pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de finalement lui offrir un sourire lumineux.

« Félicitations, jumeaux. Vous avez définitivement ma bénédiction. »

Les deux rouquins étirèrent un large sourire. Augustus resta un instant perplexe. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir été présenté à l'alpha d'une meute de loups-garous et d'avoir reçu l'approbation du leader. C'était... c'était très étrange.

Harry tapota les places libres à côté de lui, invitation silencieuse à partager leur petit déjeuner avec lui. Le langue-de-plomb jeta un regard incertain vers la table ministérielle puis haussa les épaules et s'installa à proximité de Harry. Les jumeaux s'assirent de chaque côté de lui.

Ce fut Terence, le grand-frère ( /chiot ) honoraire de Harry, qui ouvrit le sujet de la dernière tâche.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pendant la tâche à votre avis ? »

Harry avala sa cuilléré de glace vanille ( ne cherchez pas à savoir ) et ferma les yeux, appréciant le goût et la sensation de l'arôme glacé fondant dans sa bouche, coulant dans sa gorge.

« Ronald va se planter. »

Son ton était décidément bien jovial et il fut la cible de regards perplexes et curieux, de la part des étudiants de la maison Serpentard. Harry ne dit rien pour apaiser leur curiosité. Ils devraient simplement patienter encore une heure ou deux pour avoir leur réponse. Bien sûr, Harry ne savait pas réellement ce qui allait arrivé à Ronald. Il savait seulement qu'il allait se planter. Royalement. Simplement parce que Harry l'avait décidé. Après tout, il avait besoin de se divertir, non ? C'était pour cette raison que lui et les jumeaux étaient revenus dans le temps, non ? Bon, c'était aussi pour recruter, mais ça n'était qu'une raison mineure, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry camoufla son sourire narquois derrière son mug rempli de café au lait. Oui, il prenait de la glace au petit déjeuner, avec un café au lait, un problème ? Il était le Maître de la Mort, il pouvait bien avoir des goûts excentriques, non ?

« Alors, Mr Rookwood, avez-vous déjà songé à visiter le Royaume des Morts ? » demanda joyeusement Harry.

Un silence tomba sur la table. La totalité des vert et argent qui l'avaient entendu clignèrent des yeux puis secouèrent la tête et reprirent calmement leur petit déjeuner. Augustus pour sa part, cligna des yeux lui aussi et dévisagea curieusement l'adolescent. Était-il censé prendre cela comme une menace, du genre, si jamais il blessait les jumeaux, il pouvait s'attendre à une mort lente et douloureuse ? Ou était-ce une question innocente sur la mort ? Ou encore -

_ Err... je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi Mr – Harry.

Harry gloussa derrière sa main. Adrian Pucey lui adressa un regard nerveux.

_ Vous êtes un langue-de-plomb pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que c'était l'un des plus grands mystères de tous les univers, non ?

_ En effet. C'est un domaine sur laquelle notre département travaille.

Zut, il n'était pas censé parler de leurs recherches. Ce gamin parvenait à lui arracher des réponses bien trop facilement à son goût.

_ S'il vous était donné la possibilité de répondre à de grandes questions sur la Mort, avec une forte probabilité que vous dussiez garder vos réponses pour vous-même-, voudriez-vous découvrir ce mystère ?

Et bien quoi ? Il était ici pour recruter, non ? Et il facilitait les choses pour les jumeaux et leur nouvel intérêt romantique. Harry frotta sa main au niveau de son cœur immortel. Ah, une bonne action d'accomplie. Il allait pouvoir à nouveau causer le chaos. Un rire sadique ressemblant étrangement à un _''Ké ké ké''_ retentit à la table de Serpentard et ceux-ci frissonnèrent violemment. Pourquoi ressentaient-ils subitement le besoin désespéré de prier un quelconque dieu de les épargner ? Pas que Potter irait leur causer du tort; ils étaient ses préférés, il l'avait dit lui-même, non ?

Augustus pesa le pour et le contre.

« Je pense que je pourrais répondre favorablement l'offre. » répondit-il prudemment.

Harry gloussa à nouveau.

_ Oooh ~ Excusez-moi, il faut que je contacte D avant le début de la tâche.

Il se leva prestement de son banc et leur adressa une vague de la main.

''Oh, vous devriez parler avec les jumeaux au sujet de cette offre, suggéra Harry. Ils pourront vous donner davantage d'informations.''

Sans laisser le temps au langue-de-plomb de trouver une réponse adéquate, Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en sautillant.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il _gambadait_ dans un couloir désert, une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il fut happé parmi les ombres. Ce genre de visites surprises ressemblait davantage à Barty, pourtant, l'étreinte auquel il eut droit était définitivement celle de Death. Harry sourit brillamment lorsque l'autre entité le retourna et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Le jeune Maître de la Mort gémit doucement et enroula ses bras autour de l'immortel. Ils se séparèrent à peine un instant avant que Death ne revienne à la charge et se voit ouvrir l'accès à la langue de son partenaire. Harry gémit un peu plus. Quand il rouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu un bruit suspect, ce fut pour découvrir Barty, qui, quelques mètres plus loin, les observait sans rien dire. Et, à en juger par le regard de l'ex-mangemort, il devait vraiment apprécier le spectacle. Harry sourit dans le baiser et il vit Barty laisser sa main s'aventurer près de son entrejambe.

Death gronda quand l'attention de Harry fut divertie de lui. Oh, il savait bien que le dernier membre de leur Triade était à quelques mètres d'eux, mais il comptait le laisser un peu mariner avant de l'inclure dans leurs activités charnelles. Harry pouvait bien avoir des rapports sexuels avec Jr tant qu'il le souhaitait, mais Death était un peu sadique et il comptait bien laisser Jr se languir encore un peu. Il se pencha un peu en avant et plaça ses mains sous les cuisses du jeune homme pour le soulever de terre et le plaquer contre le mur. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'entité immortelle et attaqua vicieusement ses lèvres. Leurs langues valsèrent et Death s'esclaffa – au moins le terme équivalent pour un être tel que Death-, quand Harry donna de brusques coups de reins contre son aine.

« Vous vouliez me voir, jeune maître ? »

La voix basse et rauque de l'entité immortelle fit frissonner le petit brun et les lèvres de celui-ci s'ouvrirent dans un cri silencieux.

Harry haleta doucement quand la friction entre leurs érections recommença et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même, mais il pouvait encore imaginer Barty se toucher en les regardant.

« A – Augustus Rook – wood. »

C'était comme si sa voix pantelante avait retenti à travers tout le couloir.

_ Recrue ? Demanda Death.

Harry hoqueta: l'une des mains de D venait de se glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer et massait doucement sa hampe.

« Po – Potentielle. » répondit-il à travers deux respirations hachées.

Death 'humpha' contre sa nuque et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas éjaculer avant la fin de cette conversation, je vous laisserais vous débrouiller, jeune maître. »

Harry gémit un peu plus en réponse. Death aimait ce genre de jeux vicieux. Généralement, ça n'était pas un problème, mais il était déjà arrivé que Death, ce bâtard, l'empêche de venir, juste pour le laisser frustré. Cela était généralement annonciateur d'une nuit passionnée lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ( après bien évidemment, que Harry ait pris sa revanche et ait massacré l'autre immortel ), mais ça n'en restait pas moins incroyablement frustrant.

« Qui est-il ? » Demanda D, tout en masturbant son partenaire.

C'était une futile question bien sûr; Death savait déjà tout de l'homme mais, ayant été occupé avec de la paperasse ( même les entités comme lui ont de la paperasserie à faire de temps à autre ), il n'avait pu surveiller de près toutes les actions des trois jeunes immortels qu'il avait renvoyé dans leur monde d'origine.

_ La – Langue de plomb.

Harry fit un effort pour reprendre sa respiration.

_ Traqu...eur... ancient _Hit-Wizard_.

Des larmes de frustration perlèrent au coin de ses yeux lorsque D ralentit la cadence.

_ Fr – Fred et George le... l'ont séduit et -

Harry s'accrocha avec force aux épaules de l'entité et étouffa un profond gémissement. À quelques mètres d'eux, Barty avait accéléré le mouvement de va-et-viens de sa main sur sa verge gonflée.

_ Pou – Pourrait être un atout pour le Royaume. Sur le terrain.

Death l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et Harry ravala un sanglot lorsque l'autre immortel le déposa à terre. Sans lui avoir permit de venir. _Bâtard !_

L'entité ricana sombrement et se détourna. Avant de disparaître parmi les ombres, il adressa un long regard à Barty et un murmure atteignit l'ex-mangemort apprivoisé.

Apparemment, Death lui laissait le privilège de faire venir Harry. Barty n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette offre.

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour du terrain de Quidditch. Terrain qui n'en était d'ailleurs plus un. Il s'agissait davantage d'un énorme labyrinthe avec des haies ( probablement magiques et vicieuses ), rempli de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Harry -qui était apparu dans les tribunes de Serpentard, s'être remis de ses émotions et avoir pris une douche avec Barty-, soupira tristement en avisant l'état du terrain de Quidditch. Le sport sorcier ne lui manquait pas autant que lors de sa première vie mais tout de même, c'était un sacrilège. Harry secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Terence. Ce dernier cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit le poids d'une personne sur ses genoux, puis leva les yeux et reconnut le nid d'oiseau qui servait de chevelure à Harry. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et un sourire les étira. Bon sang, il aurait tout donné pour avoir un petit frère comme Harry.

« Bonsoir Harry.

_ Ter. » dit Harry, en nichant son nez au creux du cou du plus âgé.

Terence gloussa, aussi bien à cause du surnom que du fait que le petit nez de Harry lui faisait des chatouilles et il embrassa le plus jeune sur le haut du crâne.

« Tes amants ne sont pas là ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse.

Harry se redressa un peu et haussa les épaules.

_ D ne pouvait pas être là. Apparemment l'un de ses sous-fifres a fait une grosse bêtise et il a beaucoup de paperasse à remplir. Jr est quelque part dans la foule.

Terence éleva un sourcil mais ne posa pas davantage de questions.

_ Et ils ne sont pas jaloux quand tu es sur les genoux d'un autre garçon ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Il avait vu D lors du bal et, même si l'autre homme n'avait pas une carrure réellement impressionnante comme celle de Marcus, il y avait quelque chose dans son aura qui hurlait : ''Danger mortel !''.

_ Oh si. Ils sont très jaloux.

_ Mais alors pourquoi tu -

Terence ne termina pas sa phrase. Harry tourna la tête et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Pendant un instant, Terence ne réagit pas et Harry craignit de l'avoir cassé. Puis l'autre garçon rougit et s'esclaffa :

« Oh, je vois. Je suis sûr que ces nuits-là doivent être très passionnelles.

_ Tu m'étonnes, gloussa Harry. Ils aiment marquer leur territoire. »

Harry se blottit contre le Serpentard, calme et serein. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie sexuelle et romantique à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas particulièrement. Mais il n'avait pas menti : les Serpentards étaient réellement ses préférés. Et Terence était comme un adorable chiot. Ou comme un grand-frère, il n'était pas encore certain. Ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de parler de la vie sexuelle des autres, notamment si c'était celle de Ronald, parce que Ronald le méritait. Après tout, dans sa première TimeLine, Ronald était devenu ami avec lui pour être vu avec le Survivant et avait, plus tard, essayé de rapporter chacun de ses faits et gestes à Dumbledore. Cela n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié car si Harry s'était tout de suite connecté avec les jumeaux, il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement proche du jeune frère, mais l'intention du rouquin avait été là.

Pour en revenir à Terence Higgs, il ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais Harry sentait que le Serpentard lui manquerait quand lui et les jumeaux retourneraient au Royaume des Morts.

« Ter ? Fit Harry, quand Bagman annonça que les concurrents devaient se mettre en place.

_ Oui ?

_ Si je t'offre l'esprit de Voldemort dans un bocal incassable, tu voudrais bien me visiter des fois, à notre Royaume, à D et à moi-même ? »

Terence haussa un sourcil puis écarquilla les yeux. D'un côté il voulait croire que Harry s'égarait juste et qu'il avait un peu craqué dans sa tête et, même s'il savait que Harry n'allait pas tout-à-fait bien dans sa tête, quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sérieux en l'interrogeant là-dessus.

_ Voyons Harry. Tu es mon petit-frère honoraire. Tu n'as pas besoin de me soudoyer pour m'inviter chez toi.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux, et retourna nicher son nez au creux du cou de son aîné.

« Gred, Forge ? »

Les jumeaux détournèrent le regard du langue-de-plomb qui captivait toute leur attention et attendirent la suite :

« Vous pouvez aller vous amuser si vous voulez. »

Les yeux des jumeaux s'agrandirent avant que leur sourire n'illumine la tribune.

« Vraiment ?

_ Tu ne veux pas -

_ Participer ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant puis secoua doucement la tête.

_ Mhmm... Je vais rester avec Ter.

Terence sourit en entendant cela. Il n'était pas certain de ce que Harry entendait pas là, quand il suggérait aux jumeaux d'aller s'amuser, et n'était pas tout-à-fait certain de vouloir savoir – sa santé mentale était peut-être en jeu, mais il était heureux que Harry choisisse de rester avec lui.

Il n'osa pas dire à Harry que sa position ainsi que la façon dont il bougeait au-dessus de lui faisait réagir son corps. D'autant plus qu'il était certain que Harry en était parfaitement conscient. Son petit-frère de cœur aimait vraiment le taquiner. Par contre, Harry, lui, semblait prêt à s'endormir sur lui. Bah, Terence pouvait bien servir d'oreiller et de matelas tant que le plus jeune cessait de gesticuler contre lui.

« **Il semblerait que Mr Weasley rencontre des problèmes face à l'épouvantard... Oh j'ai parlé trop vite, il vient de les dépasser. Miss Delacour se démène quant à elle face à […]**. »

L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard – minus Malfoy, qui était avec les élèves de son année-, plus quelques sixième et septième année, arrivèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans les sièges libres à côté d'eux. Harry ferma les yeux, blotti contre le septième année. Il était juste si confortable. Et puis, ça n'était pas comme s'il devait être quelque part, pas vrai ? Après tout, les jumeaux étaient allés capturer l'esprit de Voldemort et lui, n'avait rien à faire. Oh, attendez...

« Je reviens, Ter. Je dois aller récupérer la baguette de D. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se redressa et s'étira avant de tourner la tête vers Terence et de lui adresser un clin d'œil :

« Garde ma place au chaud, tu veux bien ? »

Terence cligna des yeux. Comment était-il censé garder ses genoux au chaud ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque Luna Lovegood vint s'y percher.

« Coucou, Ter. Je m'assieds juste en attendant le retour de Harry. »

Terence cligna des yeux puis finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Oh. Okay.

Harry revint dix minutes plus tard, après avoir fait les poches à Dumbledore, sans que celui-ci ou aucun autre ne voit quoique ce soit. Quand Luna le vit, elle se releva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un Lucian Bole stupéfait.

« Bonjour Lucian Bole. Je suis Luna Lovegood. Oh, on dirait que Ronald va avoir des ennuis. »

Lucian ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, aussi ne répondit-il rien.

Harry regarda les écrans géants, lesquels montraient l'avancée des quatre champions. Ça n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça en fait. Il était en train de regarder l'avancée de Cedric quand deux ombres surgirent derrière eux. Terence et Harry tournèrent la tête pour voir les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci arboraient de grands sourires vicieux et l'un d'entre eux tenait dans ses mains un bocal rempli de... quelque chose... une sorte de brume sombre. Huh, Terence en avait froid dans le dos.

Harry applaudit avec excitation.

« Ooh ! Vous l'avez capturé ?!

_ Bien sûr, Harry -

_ Cher ami. »

Un large sourire psychotique étira les lèvres de Harry :

« Ké ké ké ~ »

Puis un cri déchirant brisa le silence. Et il ne venait pas du bocal. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les écrans et Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire narquois : Ronald Weasley était bien loin derrière ses adversaires, dans le labyrinthe et, il se trouvait, qu'il venait de se retrouver face à une Acromentule. Et Ronald hurlait et hurlait.

Et Harry éclata de rire.

Les Serpentards éparpillés autour de lui secouèrent la tête ( ou étaient eux-même trop occupés à rire pour réagir ) en le voyant rire comme un psychopathe dérangé.

Terence caressa doucement les cheveux de Harry tout en fredonnant sous son souffle. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent et déposèrent le bocal sur les genoux de Harry. Le brunet commença immédiatement à jouer avec le secouant, ignorant le cri de surprise quand la brume à l'intérieur du bocal prit la forme d'un visage furieux, hurlant contre sa prison.

« On a jeté un sort de protection pour empêcher le bocal d'être ouvert et/ou cassé. On a aussi posé un anti-vol dessus et un silencio. »

Les autres Serpentards rassemblés autour, ceux qui n'étaient pas trop obnubilés par les écrans montrant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, pivotèrent pour essayer encore une fois de voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à l'intérieur de ce bocal. Lucian et Miles eurent un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils virent la err... brume prendre forme.

« Pot – Harry... commença prudemment Marcus Flint. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le bocal, où le visage brumeux continuait de hurler en silence.

Harry s'esclaffa.

_ Ce qui reste de Voldemort. Répondit-il en gloussant.

Terence fut le seul à ne pas vraiment réagir ( il s'était, semble-t-il, habitué aux choses étranges qui se produisaient autour de Harry ), alors que tous les autres poussèrent des cris de surprises. Des sorciers aux alentours, leur adressèrent des regards interrogateurs mais les vert et argent eurent le bon sens de se calmer rapidement. Peut-être trop rapidement, venant d'adolescents qui venaient d'apprendre que trois de leurs camarades avaient capturé la forme ectoplasme d'un Mage Noir déchu censé être mort depuis plus d'une décennie.

_ Que – Quoi - comment est-ce poss...

Harry leur adressa un sourire plein de vie et secoua à nouveau le bocal indestructible. L'ectoplasme hurla en silence contre le plastique transparent et attisa un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Humm... peut-être que nous devrions l'enfermer dans une saucière et le balancer dans un nouvel univers. » marmonna pensivement Harry.

Terence sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de la taille du petit brun. Est-ce que Harry comptait réellement s'inspirer d' _Aladin_ ? D'ailleurs... n'était-ce pas censé être une lampe ?

_ Aw ~ est-ce que ça veut dire que D va encore nous envoyer chasser Voldie ? » demanda George Weasley ( ou peut-être était-ce Fred ? Terence devait avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr. )

Adrian et Peregrine s'étranglèrent en entendant le surnom que le Trio avait apparemment choisi pour parler du plus grand Mage Noir de l'histoire de Grande-Bretagne ( quoique Terence hésitait toujours: pouvait-on réellement dire que Voldemort était plus puissant que Grindelwald. Après tout, Voldemort avait été effrayé par Dumbledore, chose qui n'était pas arrivée à Grindelwald mais... là encore, Grindelwald avait été trop arrogant et vaniteux et avait sous-estimé son ennemi donc bon... ).

_ Huh... 'D' est réellement votre boss ? Demanda Lucian, vaguement nerveux.

Les jumeaux Weasley affichèrent un large sourire qui rendit immédiatement nerveux tout sorcier aux alentour.

« Oh non. Enfin oui, mais Harry est le grand Boss. Commença George. D est... eum... c'est difficile à expliquer si -

_ Vous ne travaillez pas vous-même dans le même cercle. » Poursuivit Fred.

Harry gigota sur les genoux de Terence et, en représailles, celui-ci le mordit au creux de la nuque. Harry se calma immédiatement. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment sexuel là-dedans... bon d'accord, pas de mensonge. Il y avait quelque chose de sexuel mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne s'engageraient pas dans cette voie-là, l'un avec l'autre. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il y avait toujours une possibilité que... d'accord d'accord.

Harry sentit son lien avec Death irradier doucement. _Aw ~ c'est trop chou,_ songea Harry. D était jaloux. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, pourtant. Terence était... son frère par adoption du cœur. Et plus si affinités ( mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant ). il n'y avait pas de sentiment amoureux. Juste une certaine attraction qui mettrait bien plusieurs années avant d'être réellement savourée. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Death de toute façon. Quoi, n'était-ce pas lui qui, à peine neuf ans plus tôt, avait proposé de lui offrir (/composer) un Harem exclusivement masculin ? Tout était de sa faute. Le lien chauffa à nouveau.

_ Et bien, fit Harry en gloussant à nouveau alors qu'il recommençait à gigoter, D est vraiment le boss, moi je... supervise ~ ké ké ké.

 _Non_ , réalisa Harry. D n'était pas jaloux. Il était _excité_ ( l'une des nombreuses émotions que l'entité avait piqué après avoir voyagé dans le monde des vivants pendant une trop longue période ).

Dans son dos, Terence prenait de lentes et profondes inspirations et essayait de ne pas bouger un muscle. Harry gloussa. Oh, comme il aimait avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur les autres. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes qu'il appréciait. Et bien, Harry n'avait jamais dit être saint d'esprit, heh. D'ailleurs, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avoué qu'après avoir découvert les plaisirs charnels, après sa première mort (dix-sept ans), il s'était découvert des désirs assez tordus. Pas que Death s'en plaigne. Personne ne s'en plaignait d'ailleurs. Pas Death, pas Barty et pas non plus ses ancien partenaires [temporaires]. Harry se tourna légèrement et passa un bras autour du cou de son aîné avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci et de fermer les yeux en respirant profondément contre le cou du Serpentard. Sa décision concernant Voldemort pouvait attendre. Son monde ne tournait pas autour de _Môsieur_.

Terence embrassa doucement le front de Harry avant de reporter son attention sur les écrans géant. Tout pour ne pas pas prendre en compte la réaction de ses régions Sud.

Comme le reste de la maison Serpentard, il ricana méchamment quand Ronald Weasley fut attrapé par l'Acromantule et traîné sur une bonne distance par cette dernière. Il rit encore plus fort lorsque l'araignée géante attacha un Weasley inconscient à sa toile gigantesque. En fait, son rire doubla presque quand il entendit le gémissement pathétique du rouquin quand il fut mordu. Peut-être que c'était parce que Harry riait aussi, qu'il se permit autant de libertés dans son comportement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait fait le plus jeune mâle Weasley, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour comprendre que Harry n'était pas réellement ami avec le deuxième 'champion' de Poudlard. En fait, si quelque chose, il était presque sûr que Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec la participation de Ronald. Ils applaudirent bruyamment quand Diggory attrapa le trophée et réapparut à l'entrée du labyrinthe. À choisir entre un Poufsouffle et le p'tit con bruyant et bourré de préjudices... au moins, c'était un élève de Poudlard, et un bon élève.

Il resta un instant figé de surprise quand Harry leva la tête pour l'embrasser... sur la bouche. Cependant, il se détendit presque aussitôt. C'était Harry après tout. Il réagissait ou agissait toujours étrangement. Avec un peu de chance, les deux compagnons de son petit frère honoraire ne lui tomberaient pas dessus pour cet innocent baiser.

Innocent, innocent, tout était une question de point de vue, selon Barty, alors qu'il regardait le fils Higgs enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge de son jeune maître. Il était clair selon lui, que ce baiser n'avait absolument rien d'innocent. Bien sûr il savait que Harry était principalement en train de les taquiner, lui et – et – et Death. Barty, toujours sous l'apparence de Moody-, grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire en observant le baiser devenir de plus en plus fougueux. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'intervenir était... _d'accord_ , il y avait plusieurs raisons. La première était que Harry était son maître. La seconde, que Higgs et Harry étaient comme des frères ( plus affinités apparemment ). La dernière était que, étant sous l'effet du Polyjuice, intervenir ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Zut. Il pouvait sentir Lord Death rire dans son dos alors même qu'il ressentait également l'irritation et l'excitation de ce dernier. Skeeter était fort heureusement déjà occupée en bas, devant le labyrinthe, avec son photographe et n'avait pas remarqué les deux 'frères' , assis côté droit des tribunes, se fondant facilement dans la masse malgré leur actuelle... activité.

Lucian, qui s'était retourné pour dire quelque chose, hoqueta et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il Terence et Harry s'embrasser. O – kay... il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui se passait tout à coup.

« Potter je croyais que tu étais déjà avec quel... avec deux hommes ? »

Terence et Harry se détachèrent et, dans un mouvement très synchrones, tournèrent la tête vers Bole pour cligner des yeux. Lucian eut un mouvement de recul.

« Et bien oui Luci', fit Terence, ignorant la coche qui apparut sur le front de Lucian à l'entente de ce surnom honni. Harry nous a déjà présenté D, tu te souviens ? Et il nous a déjà parlé de Jr. Rajouta-t-il en posant l'une de ses mains sur la taille du petit brun et l'autre sur la cuisse de ce dernier.

_ Oui... donc... pourquoi étiez-vous en train de vous dévorer la bouche ? »

Terence haussa les sourcils et Harry sourit brièvement au batteur de l'équipe.

_ Parce qu'on en avait envie. Ça ne dérange pas D et Jr. En fait, je suis sûr qu'ils ont apprécié.

Lucian parut incertain pendant un instant puis secoua la tête et se tourna à nouveau pour regarder l'entrée en bas, là où Diggory était pris en photo, en compagnie de ses parents.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. »

Il décida aussi d'ignorer les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient, on ne sait comment, réussi à traîner le langue-de-plomb Rookwood à leurs côtés et chuchotaient tous deux des choses et d'autres à son oreille.

Harry adressa un sourire charmeur à Barty, de l'autre côté de la tribune, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, puis reposa sa tête dans le cou de son 'frère d'adoption' et y nicha son nez.

« Harry, commença doucement Terence en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu sais que normalement, les frères ne s'embrassent pas de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, l'ai perplexe et intrigué. Terence ravala sa salive.

_ Err... tu sais, sur la bouche ?

_ Oh. Fit Harry. Et bien, les jumeaux sont frères mais ils s'embrassent sur la bouche.

Terence ferma les yeux. Comptez sur Harry pour prendre comme exemple les seuls frères aux alentours à entretenir une relation incestueuse. Le Serpentard soupira et repositionna Harry de sorte qu'il soit davantage allongé sur lui.

_ Oh. Okay. Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il finalement.

Trois minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor dormait.

 **oOooOo**

Les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard – minus Malfoy qui était avec ses deux gardes du corps-, remontaient le sentier menant au château en suivant quelques invités haut-placés tout en parlant de la dernière épreuve. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient juste devant eux, collés à leur langue-de-plomb personnel. Les autres hommes avaient simplement haussé les épaules en remarquant leur comportement mais avaient décidé de ne pas poser de questions. Visiblement, tout le monde savait qu'autour du Trio Infernal, il valait mieux éviter les questions si on voulait rester saint d'esprit. Terence, lequel marchait entre Adrian et Miles, portait un Harry endormi dans ses bras. Le petit brun était vraiment léger, donc cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Harry respirait doucement contre son cou et frottait de temps à autre son petit nez au creux de la nuque du plus âgé.

Marcus jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir si les autres suivaient et secoua la tête quand il vit les deux 'frangins'. Parfois Potter semblait les taquiner et en savoir plus que ce qu'il ne disait. D'autres fois, il paraissait réellement innocent. Par exemple, il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il ne disait en matière de sexe. Par contre, il avait réellement pensé qu'il était normal d'embrasser son frère sur la bouche ( même si Marcus pensait aussi qu'il y avait une autre raison après avoir vu Higgs et Potter glousser en cherchant quelqu'un dans la foule ). Honnêtement, Potter était un mystère.

Le fait qu'il ait l'esprit maléfique de Voldemort enfermé dans un bocal en plastique ne faisait rien pour désépaissir le mystère qui l'entourait. Le fait que les jumeaux aient quitté Poudlard pendant la tâche et soient parvenus à trouver et à enfermer ledit esprit maléfique n'en était que plus troublant encore. Huh.

Terence laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il s'installait à sa place à la table des serpents, Harry toujours endormi sur ses genoux. Il eut droit à des regards curieux mais personne ne s'embêta à poser de questions étant donné que Harry Potter et les jumeaux Weasley avaient passé presque toute l'année à la table des vert et argent. Harry se tortilla dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre Terence. Celui-ci sentit un sourire tendre étirer ses lèvres. Okay, admettons que leur relation fraternelle était un peu étrange mais... honnêtement, Terence avait passé la meilleure année de sa vie. Et il ne regrettait rien. Non, madame ! Rien du tout.

Avant le début du repas, après les félicitations tant attendues au vainqueur du Tournois, et à tous les champions, on annonça que les blessures des autres champions avaient été traités pour leurs blessures et arriveraient d'ici quelques minutes. Lucian ricana quand il avisa la moue boudeuse du Survivant. Visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment heureux de savoir son supposé 'meilleur ami' en bonne santé. Il n'empêche qu'en écoutant le score des quatre champions, les Serpentards ricanèrent méchamment en entendant la différence entre le score de la Delacour ( avant-dernière ) et Weasley. Celui-ci faisait la tête à sa propre table et la maison des rouge et or était divisée. Certains lui adressaient des regards sympathiques, mais d'autres, qui avaient trouvé le comportement du rouquin fort désagréable tout au long de l'année ( voire, tout au long de ces quatre années ), n'avaient éprouvé aucune pitié et avaient ricané sans remord.

Harry se réveilla quand le menu principal fut servi et il gloussa, attisant des regards curieux des Serpentards qui l'avaient entendu.

« Ronald pense que les autres ont triché, qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ait perdu, autrement. Granger est exaspérée. Je pense qu'elle va craquer. »

Aucun ne releva l'usage du prénom complet ou du nom de famille de ses supposés meilleurs amis parce que tous savaient que tout n'était pas si rose que ça à l'intérieur du ''Trio d'Or''.

« Oh, grandis un peu, Ronald ! Et cesse d'être mauvais joueur ! » entendirent-ils de l'autre côté de la salle.

Quelques invités haussèrent un sourcil en regardant dans la direction de la table des lions, et détournèrent la tête pour reprendre leurs conversations quand ils avisèrent les deux Gryffondors ( l'un étant le supposé champion des rouge et or ) se crêper le chignon. Marcus renifla quand il vit Mme Weasley intervenir et essayer de calmer le jeu entre les deux adolescents. Il n'aimait pas Granger, oh non. En fait, il la trouvait particulièrement rude et désagréable avec ses manières de Je-Sais-Tout, mais il devait avouer qu'elle marquait un point dans cet argument; le jeune frère de Fred & George devait grandir un peu. Il entendit ceux-ci rire sadiquement à côté d'eux et retint un frisson d'effroi. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours eu cet effet là sur les autres.

« Ter ? Fit tout à coup Harry.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu sais, nous allons bientôt partir. »

Terence leva les yeux de son assiette et dévisagea Harry.

_ Oui, la fin de l'année approche à grands pas.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Terence marqua une pause. Il venait de se souvenir d'une requête que Harry lui avait demandé plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de leur rendre visite, dans leur ''Royaume'', à D et à lui. Terence n'avait pas vraiment cherché à voir plus loin parce que Harry était toujours à part mais il n'avait pas réellement songé à la possibilité que son petit frère honoraire possédait réellement un royaume. Cependant, le regard sérieux qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux verts lui prouva le contraire et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte et, même s'il disait souvent en rigolant que Harry était son petit frère, un lien s'était réellement formé entre eux. Savoir qu'il allait partir – pour probablement ne jamais revenir à en croire la finalité qui perçait dans sa voix-, fit disparaître toute la joie qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant n°6 se rétamer _comme une merde_ durant la dernière épreuve. Bien sûr, il pouvait visiter, mais saurait-il même comment se rendre chez Harry ?

Harry lui sourit rêveusement et embrassa son 'frère' sur la joue.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en passant les bras derrière sa nuque pour détacher le collier qui pendait à son cou.

Il l'observa un instant avant de demander à Terence de lui tourner le dos. Un peu surpris par l'initiative du petit brun, Terence s'obtempéra et laissa le plus jeune lui passer le pendentif autour du cou. On ne lui avait jamais offert de collier auparavant. Juste sa chevalière passé de père en fils dans la famille Higgs. Ça n'était pas parce que les Higgs n'étaient pas aussi importants que les Malfoy qu'ils n'avaient pas une histoire eux aussi.

Quelque chose de froid entra ricocha contre son sternum et il baissa les yeux pour voir l'émeraude qui brillait à l'intérieur du pendent. Quand il se retourna, Harry lui sourit brillamment :

« Comme ça, tu pourras nous voir quand tu veux. »

La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge rétrécit considérablement jusqu'à ne plus être que légèrement inconfortable et il renvoya un sourire lumineux au Gryffondor.

Tout était bien.

« Mais c'est pas juste ! »

Les vert et argent – plus les quelques Gryffons clandestins qui s'étaient infiltrés à la table de Serpentard-, levèrent les yeux pour voir que Ronald avait reprit son caprice et faisait à nouveau la tête.

Là encore, tout le monde ne pouvait pas toujours être heureux. À en croire le sourire rayonnant de Harry cependant, c'était parfaitement calculé.

 **oOooOo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Harry prit congé et se rendit dans les appartements privés de Barty, ce fut seulement pour être pris d'assaut par deux paires de bras et coincé être entre deux hommes particulièrement possessifs. Oh ~ Harry avait-il déjà précisé à quel point il adorait quand ces deux-là décidaient de marquer leur territoire ?

* * *

Trois jours après l'humiliation très publique de Ron Weasley, à l'heure du dîner, Harry se pencha pour embrasser Terence sur la joue, ou plutôt, juste au coin des lèvres.

« C'est l'heure. » fut tout ce qu'il consentit à dire en réponse au regard surpris et interrogateur du Serpentard.

Terence eut à peine le temps de sentir la boule dans sa gorge grandir à nouveau que, soudain, Fred et George Weasley sautèrent hors de la table, chacun ayant passé un bras autour de la taille du langue-de-plomb Rookwood - qu'ils avaient kidnappé spécialement pour l'occasion après avoir expliqué au boss de ce dernier qu'il allait s'installer au Royaume des Morts. Jimmry ( le chef du Département des Mystères ) avait eu les larmes aux yeux quand il avait appris que Augustus avait été choisi pour vivre cette expérience quasi unique ( bon, peut-être pas unique mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir ).

Harry se redressa et sauta lui aussi hors du banc pour rejoindre ses deux Little Reapers _(aussi appelés_ _ **'Baby Reapers'**_ _par les autres faucheurs, mais chut, n'allez pas le leur répéter)_. Seuls les plus observateurs – majoritairement Serpentards et Serdaigles - sans vouloir faire preuve de préjugés-, remarquèrent que les pieds de Harry flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Dumbledore afficha un air amusé au début, pensant que tout était redevenu normal même si Harry ne passait toujours pas davantage de temps avec Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Pourtant, une ride eût tôt fait d'apparaître lorsqu'il remarqua l'adulte qui avait visiblement été amené par les jumeaux Weasley. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les langue-de-plomb. Ceux-ci en savaient définitivement plus qu'ils n'en disaient et refusaient toujours de parler. Pire, ils semblaient encore plus réticents à _lui_ parler. _Le culot de ces jeunes_...

À présent, les trois étudiants et le langue-de-plomb avait attiré l'attention de tous les élèves, qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou des deux écoles étrangères.

« Messieurs Weasley, Mr Potter - » commença Minerva, d'un ton sévère.

Elle n'eut pas la chance d'en dire plus, cependant, car une sorte de vortex apparut subitement dans l'air puis prit une forme davantage rectangulaire et les sorciers se retrouvèrent à fixer une sorte de portail brumeux. Woah, c'était étrange. Puis, les membres du Trio Infernal commencèrent à glousser comme des maniaques. Même Rookwood eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de prendre un air pensif puis de hausser les épaules, comme si tout était normal. _O – kay..._

Rookwood avait peut-être passé trop de temps à proximité des trois adolescents. Peut-être avait-il finalement été touché par la folie de ces trois-là... mais... les Serpentards avaient passé encore plus de temps avec eux... donc...

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on doit vraiment y aller. Fit George.

_ Ah, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les discours d'adieu, remarqua posément Fred. Une idée mon cher Forge ?

_ Pas la moindre, Gred. Une idée Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête, conscient des plus de trois cents paires d'yeux rivées sur eux et virevolta vers la table de Serpentard, balançant des prospectus apparus de nul part, partout sur la table de ses derniers. Ceux-ci, ainsi que les étudiants de Durmstrang, regardèrent la pluie de papiers tomber sur leur table, jusqu'à ce que chacun ait une brochure.

« Vous étiez mes préférés. Dit-il avant de hausser les épaules devant leurs regards fixes. Juste pour que vous le sachiez. »

Marcus cligna des yeux et regarda le prospectus qui reposait calmement dans son assiette. C'était un papier sombre, avec une figurine de faucheur planant au dessus de quelques tombes gravées dans les ombres. Il y avait aussi des petites boues blanches lumineuses avec des yeux et un sourire, qui flottaient dans les airs.

Sur le prospectus était annoté quelques inscriptions probablement faites à l'aide d'un logiciel informatique sur ces machines que les moldus utilisaient.

 _« Envie de découvrir votre ''Prochaine Grande Aventure'' ? Contactez-nous par réseau de cheminée : le Royaume des Morts. PARLEZ DOUCEMENT. Y en a qui dorment. »_

Marcus cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Il relut les quelques lignes. C'était quoi ce bordel ? En levant les yeux, il remarqua que le portail était toujours là. Oh, il ne rêvait pas. Ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur l'innocent prospectus.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Potter et les jumeaux Weasley (& Rookwood bien sûr), lesquels caquetaient de joie face au chaos qu'ils étaient en train de causer, puis échangea un regard incrédule avec son ancien attrapeur. Il était très tenté de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une secte ou d'un organisation étrange crée par Potter mais... La vérité était que les membres du Trio Infernal étaient différents du reste du commun des mortels, ça les Serpentards n'en avaient aucun doute. Donc, finalement, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas s'il se trouvait que err... _l'organisation_ du Trio Infernal était réellement ce qu'ils disaient qu'elle était. Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas davantage effrayé ? Était-ce parce que Potter leur avait dit qu'ils étaient ses préférés ? Ça n'était pas censé être rassurant, de base.

Potter, qui balayait le reste de la salle depuis près de deux minutes, pivota soudainement vers les jumeaux Weasley et Rookwood :

« Vous savez, je crois qu'on devrait leur offrir un cadeau d'adieu.

_ Harry mon garçon, tu ne vas pas part -

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mr le directeur, l'interrompit froidement Harry, le menton levé. Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais. »

Il y eut un blanc. Karkaroff ricanait derrière son verre de champagne, Olympe Maxime gloussait derrière son verre de vin et Dumbledore était tellement choqué qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa goutte de citron.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Harry quand il entendit, dans son dos, les élèves glousser discrètement derrière leurs mains. Tous n'avaient pas eu cette réaction, mais rares étaient ceux à afficher un air de désapprobation. Pourtant -

« Harry ! Ça ne va pas de parler comme ça au directeur ?! Tu -

_ Garde tes conseils pour toi, Granger. »

Il y eut un silence. C'était peut-être bien la première fois depuis le début de l'année que les élèves faisaient face à un Harry en colère. Et, contrairement aux précédentes années, Harry n'explosa pas. Non. Sa colère était palpable et froide comme la glace. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'une paire d'yeux avada se posa sur elle. Harry la dévisagea en silence pendant bien une minute avant de renifler et de se détourner. Comme si elle n'était pas digne de son attention !

_ Hey ! Je n'ai pas fini de te parler !

_ Désolé, Granger.

Hermione tressaillit et les autres élèves s'interrogèrent. Ils avaient bien remarqué la distance entre les trois membres du Trio d'Or, mais ils n'avaient pas davantage pensé que Weasley en était la cause. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment vu le Survivant et Granger ensembles, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il y avait un problème entre eux également. S'étaient-ils trompés ? Leur amitié avait-elle été irrémédiablement brisée ?

_ Je viens de me rendre compte que si je t'adresse la parole maintenant, la soirée risque de mal finir. Les jumeaux et moi avons décidé de partir sur une note festive, pas sur un bain de sang – façon de parler, hein.

Il avait dit cela en souriant, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de froid et d'amer.

_ Je ne comprends p -

_ C'est simple, l'interrompit brutalement Harry, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je n'ai aucun désir de parler avec une traîtresse.

Silence. Ô doux, joyeux, silence.

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche sans pouvoir amorcer le moindre mot. Harry pivota vers les jumeaux.

_ Autant pour moi, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lâcher cette information.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules.

_ Pourquoi pas ? On ne sera plus là pour voir les dégâts de toute façon.

Cette déclaration informa les sorciers ( excepté les Serpentards et Durmstrangois qui étaient, semble-t-il, déjà au courant ) du départ imminent des trois – quatre en comptant Rookwood-, sorciers. Apparemment, c'était du sérieux. Genre... définitif.

_ Autant régler vos comptes une bonne fois pour toute, non ? conclut George.

Harry lui adressa un sourire si lumineux qu'il aveugla temporairement tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières présent(e)s.

Fleur Delacour renifla pour cacher sa jalousie. Même elle, il était rare qu'elle reçoive ce genre de réactions ( _ **N :**_ _Ah, mais on est Harry ou on ne l'est pas, très chère_ ).

Puis il pivota vers Hermione, la jaugea d'un regard neutre avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif :

« Tu te souviens quand tu as demandé aux jumeaux si on avait quelque chose à voir avec la participation de Ronald ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, sans comprendre où ils venaient en venir. Pour la soit-disant sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération, elle était un peu lente.

Il ne voulait pas savoir comment était le plus stupide de leur génération.

_ Et bien, tu avais raison. Enfin, à moitié seulement, vraiment.

… Quoi ?

Est-ce qu'ils... est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ?

Marcus Flint n'était même pas surpris; cela faisait longtemps qu'il en était venu à cette conclusion alors, vraiment, il n'était pas plus surpris que cela par cette admission.

Harry fit la moue.

_ Quelqu'un a mis mon nom dans la Coupe, tu sais ? Quelqu'un qui se trouvait ici, à Poudlard.

Huh ? … Mais... le nom de Potter n'était pas sorti...

Marcus ferma les yeux et envisagea l'idée de se frapper le front contre la table – comme avait apparemment décidé de faire, son chef de Maison depuis le début de ce spectacle. Il savait ce qui allait venir.

Peut-être allaient-ils enfin avoir droit à une explication sur ce qui s'était produit le 31 octobre dernier et pourquoi Weasley – de toutes les personnes-, avait été choisi comme deuxième Champion de Poudlard. Il vit Granger ouvrir la bouche, le teint rouge de fureur, prête à cracher son venin, mais Potter dut le voir aussi puisqu'il reprit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de siffler quoi que ce soit.

_ J'ai juste décidé de m'amuser un peu avec cette personne. Par contre, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce résultat. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

Granger secoua la tête. Elle – comme tous les autres-, ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre.

Harry gloussa.

_ Un mangemort a mis mon nom dans la Coupe donc j'ai pensé : « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ? ». Du coup, j'ai récupéré le morceau de parchemin avec mon nom dessus, après qu'il ait quitté la salle, et je l'ai un peu changé avec un petit peu de magie. Le quatrième Champion était supposé être celui qui, dans toute l'école, me voulait le plus de mal. Je m'attendais au Mangemort ou même à Dumbledore ( il ignora les regards stupéfaits et incrédules qu'on lui lança lorsqu'il prononça le nom du directeur ). Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que ce soit Ronald.

Harry caqueta presque de joie lorsqu'il entendit les jeunes sorciers s'étrangler avec leur salive. Au moins maintenant, ils sauraient quel genre de personne était Ronald Weasley. Ils apprendraient aussi à ne pas lui faire aisément confiance. Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier cette soirée là. Ron pouvait se voiler la face autant qu'il le voulait, un jour il devrait comprendre que ce qu'il faisait ''au nom du Plus Grand Bien'', n'était pas forcément bon dans un sens strict ou même moral.

Harry, qui s'amusait, commençait tout de même à s'impatienter. Death lui avait dit qu'il lui enverrait Barty quand ils seraient prêts à partir.

Autour de lui, tous les autres étaient actuellement trop choqués pour émettre le moindre son. Ils savaient que tout n'était pas tout rose chez les membre du Trio d'Or ces derniers temps. Ils ignoraient cependant que l'un d'eux... que l'un d'eux avaient des idées meurtrières sur son meilleur ami ! Et ils allaient en cours avec le Weasley. Oh Merlin !

_ Hmmum, approuva Harry en fredonnant sous son souffle. Je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment mon ami, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait me voir mort. Donc, non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Ronald soit nommé Champion.

Adrian vit _Har – Pot_ – non, Harry esquisser un sourire carnassier et un brin psychotique, avant de le gommer, et d'étirer un doux sourire à la place. Doux Merlin, c'était effroyablement adorable. Ou adorablement effroyable, il n'était pas sûr.

Harry profita allègrement du choc de Dumbledore pour se tourner vers Ron.

« Dis-moi, Ron. Être un champion, ça te rend heureux ? »

Mais Ron ne pouvait pas parler. La peur le paralysait et il était certain qu'il allait finir par faire dans son pantalon, mais l'incrédulité qu'il ressentait était présente partout sur son visage.

_ Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, approuva Harry en hochant la tête pour lui-même. Je suis heureux que nous soyons sur la même page. Je ne voulais pas te laisser sur un quiproquo avant notre départ.

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de sautiller jusqu'à Neville, à qui il donna une brève étreinte – et non, ni Terence ni Death ne fut jaloux en voyant cela-, tout en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ceci fait ( et après que Neville ait hoché la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres ), Harry sautilla de l'autre côté, à la table des Serdaigles, où il enlaça la jeune Lovegood, ignorant royalement les regards choqués des autres aiglons.

Il ne s'embêta pas non plus à baisser le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à la jeune voyante :

« Nous attendons avec impatience ta visite, petite voyante ( _chuchotements_ ). Et si tes persécuteurs te causent des problèmes, frappe les dans l'entrejambe. Ça les calmera. »

Alors que les 'persécuteurs' touchaient nerveusement leurs bijoux de famille, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, Luna gloussa juste.

_ Et si ce sont des filles ?

Harry lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle gloussa une fois de plus, hochant la tête tout du long. Les persécuteurs de Serdaigles déglutirent avant de décider d'un commun accord de faire profil bas pour le reste de l'année.

Finalement, Harry pivota encore une fois vers les Serpentards :

« Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Vous voudriez peut-être attendre avant de nous prendre sur notre offre. C'est une offre unique. Ce qui veut dire que si vous acceptez, vous devrez abandonner votre nom et votre vie. Bien sûr, si vous travailler pour D, il vous enverra peut-être dans votre timeline d'origine et .. oh et bien... Vous avez juste à attendre, vous verrez bien. Le truc c'est que... si vous vous retrouvez dans une situation de vie ou de mort, où la mort serait préférable, vous voudrez sans doute vous servir de cette offre. Sinon, ce sera un véritable cauchemar pour vous retrouver au Purgatoire, parmi toutes les autres âmes. » chuchota-t-il.

Il ignora les regards perplexes et un brin choqué de ses minions en vert et argent et pencha la tête sur le côté. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ? Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres quand il sentit la présence de D se faire plus forte. La seconde d'après, Barty apparut à ses côtés. L'ex mangemort tangua un peu avant de retrouver son équilibre et Harry prit son bras, s'accrochant à lui comme un jeune amoureux.

« Nous prenons Jr avec nous, d'accord ? »

Les Serpentards de sixième et septième année réagirent en entendant cela et dévisagèrent l'homme avec curiosité. Ils avaient entendu – à plusieurs reprises-, Harry parler d'un certain Jr. Ils n'en avaient trop rien pensé. Ils avaient simplement deviné qu'il s'agissait du petit ami de Harry. Ils n'avaient pas songé que Jr serait un homme déjà adulte. Après avoir fait la connaissance de 'D' au Bal de Yule, ils auraient peut-être dû s'en douter.

Personne ne sembla reconnaître Jr pour qui il était réellement. Et c'était surprenant puisqu'en dix ans, Barty n'avait pas tellement changé.

« Attendez –. » commença Dumbledore, mais il n'alla pas plus loin.

Une masse sombre était en train de se former derrière les trois Gryffondors et le Langue-de-plomb. Aucun ( mise à part Rookwood, mais c'était difficile à dire ) ne paraissait appréhensif ou effrayé. Cela n'empêcha pas les autres étudiants de pousser des cris terrifiés quand la masse forma une gigantesque ombre, de plus de deux mètres de haut, qui surplombait les quatre jeunes sorciers. La silhouette encapuchonnée tenait dans ses mains une... une autre ombre?-, en forme de faux. Le professeur Binns et plusieurs élèves s'évanouirent quand ils devinèrent qui se dressaient devant eux.

« Albus Dumbledore, leur parvint la voix rauque et caverneuse de l'entité. Je ne devais pas vous voir avant quelques années encore mais si vous insistez, je peux collecter votre âme maintenant. »

Le ton employé par D était bas et dangereux et, au vu teint pâle de Dumbledore, Harry était prêt à parier qu'il était en train de se faire dessus. En même temps, il n'était probablement pas le seul. Et pourtant, Death avait moulé son essence même pour qu'elle soit le moins menaçante possible. C'était pas sa faute ! Quand il apparaissait sous cette forme, il était impossible de ne pas être terrifiant pour les autres mortels.

Dumbledore était terrifié. Il savait qui était l'Être à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Cela le conforta cependant dans son désir de devenir son Maître. Grâce à cela, il serait inarrêtable. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait égaré la Baguette de Sureau et, impossible de la retrouver. Comment Harry et les deux mâles Weasley pouvaient-ils afficher un air aussi décontracté quand ils étaient juste à côté de – de... de l'entité immortelle-, était un mystère pour lui.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'empêcher Harry de partir. Oh, il l'avait !

« Harry, Voldemort est toujours en vie. »

Bien sûr, il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de balancer ça dans un Hall rempli d'élèves et d'invités car, inévitablement, il causa un chaos assourdissant. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'avait espéré crée les jumeaux. Fred et George firent la moue. S'ils avaient su qu'il suffisait de crier que Voldemort n'était pas mort, ils l'auraient fait bien plus tôt, ça pour sûr.

Ignorant royalement le bazar autour de lui, Harry sourit juste.

_ Oh, vous voulez dire, lui ?

Et avec ceci, il sortit de la poche intérieur de sa cape, un bocal en plastique – terriblement familier pour les Serpentards qui avaient été aux côtés de Harry lors de la troisième tâche-, où une masse sombre formant un visage, s'occupait à hurler en silence, contre ses parois en plastique.

« Oui, on l'a déjà récupéré. Les Horcruxes avec, bien entendu. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la dernière fois que vous voyiez Voldie, expliqua sereinement Harry tandis qu'il s'amusait à balancer Voldemort vers le plafond, avant de le rattraper et ainsi de suite. Bien sûr, là encore, si vous saviez que Voldemort ( hoquets ) n'était pas tout à fait mort, depuis tout ce temps, vous auriez dû réagir plus tôt et en parler avec les autorités adéquates pour ce genre de cas. Pas juste attendre que cet idiot fasse le premier pas. »

Malgré eux, plusieurs Serdaigles se trouvèrent à acquiescer avec la remarque de Potter. Quoi ? Ça n'était pas parce que l'esprit de Vous-Savez-Qui était enfermé dans un bocal en plastique et que la possible représentation de Mort (Death?) était présente ici, à Poudlard-, qu'ils devaient en perdre la Raison et leur sens de la logique, non ?

_ Harry, tu es un horcr -

_ Non monsieur, l'interrompit Harry, en prenant un ton spécial, celui qu'un professeur utiliserait face à un enfant particulièrement lent. Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas été un horcruxe depuis près de trente – oops, je veux dire, depuis l'année dernière.

Était-ce seulement lui ou... Terence était certain que Harry s'apprêtait à dire 'ans'... trente ans...

Oh Seigneur.

… Oh et bien, il ne les faisait pas.

Le petit brun se tourna une dernière fois vers Ronald et lui adressa un sourire victorieux :

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas oublier, ne t'en fais pas, Ron. Tu vas vite te rendre compte que je suis une personne très vindicative. » lui expliqua-t-il, le tout accompagné d'un doux sourire.

Si Albus Dumbledore et Molly Weasley pensaient pouvoir essayer de tromper les gobelins et s'en tirer à si bon compte, ils se trompaient lourdement. Comment avaient-ils été assez stupides pour penser qu'ils pourraient échapper sans se faire prendre après avoir tenté de forcer l'accès dans les voûtes de l'une des plus anciennes familles établies à Gringotts ? Peuh, quelle bande d'imbéciles...

Est-ce qu'ils allaient détruire la famille Weasley ? Non. Si Arthur était un homme intelligent – et généralement, il l'était-, il renoncerait à son mariage avec Molly. Il n'était même pas heureux avec elle, de toute façon. Il avait toujours été amoureux Fabian et Gideon. Ces deux-là avaient été tués à la fin de la première guerre et, à l'époque, Arthur était déjà marié, père de cinq enfants et sous l'effet de philtre d'amour depuis bien des années – oui, les jumeaux avaient vérifié leurs sources. Fred et George avaient écrit une lettre à l'intention de leur père à ce sujet et aussi... et bien, pour lui dire au revoir.

Dans son dos, Harry sentit Death rétrécir un peu contre lui et devina que l'entité venait de prendre l'une de ses formes 'humaines'. Probablement celle qu'il favorisait le plus et celle qu'il avait arboré le jour du bal, à en juger par les hoquets de surprises qui retentirent de part et d'autres de la salle. Il adressa un bref clin d'oeil à Terence, lequel, après avoir surmonté son choc ( apprendre que votre camarade sortait avec... et bien... Mort ? Death?-, c'était un choc ), avait éclaté d'un rire joyeux et extatique.

Harry enveloppa son bras autour du coude de Barty tandis que Fred et George glissaient Augustus entre eux et Death se redressa bien droit, pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de son jeune Maître, un rictus narquois étirant lentement ses lèvres quand il avisa l'air pâle de Dumbledore.

Si le vieil homme pensait qu'ils en avaient fini, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et ne connaissait clairement pas la réputation de farceur du Trio Infernal.

« Je pense quand même qu'il faudrait lui offrir un cadeau d'adieu. » fit Harry, en tournant la tête vers les jumeaux, l'air pensif.

_ Ooh tu as absolument raison, Harry, approuva George. Après tout -

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne l'appréciait pas qu'on ne peut pas -

_ Lui dire au revoir. »

Harry hocha la tête et une petite boule de lumière se forma au creux de sa main gauche – la droite tenait le bocal dans lequel Voldemort hurlait toujours.

Harry afficha un sourire malicieux quand il entendit les ''Oooh'' s'échapper de la bouche des sorciers et sorcières. Il ne faisait aussi aucun doute que Colin Crevey ( et l'équipe de cameraman/journalistes qu'il avait formé cette année ) avait tout enregistré afin que rien ne puisse plus tard être déformé. Le Survivant avait aussi remarqué que Colin s'était faufilé derrière la table des enseignants, à côté du professeur Flitwick afin d'avoir un meilleur angle pour prendre les deux Triades en photos ( Death, Harry & Junior ainsi que Fred, Augustus et George ).

Sans avertissement, il balança la boule de magie vers la table des professeur et heurta le directeur en pleine poitrine.

« STRIKE ! » s'exclama Harry en adoptant un accent japonais.

Il partagea un high five avec les jumeaux et eut dans l'idée de faire de même avec Barty ( Death était accroché dans son dos donc ça n'était pas pratique de le faire avec D ) quand il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire cela, Jr l'avait regardé avec confusion. _Sang-pur de pacotille._..

Harry entendit Hermione lui crier dessus en arrière plan mais décida de l'ignorer et, bien assez tôt, quelqu'un – Harry vit Mr Rookwood faire un mouvement, du coin de l'œil-, la fit taire d'un _Silencio_ bien placé.

Quand la lumière autour de Dumbledore disparut enfin, il y eut un bref silence et Harry caqueta de joie.

Là où se trouvait autrefois Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, assis sur son trône, se trouvait à présent une plante verte géante, ressemblant vaguement à un mélange entre un cactus et une figure humanoïde. La... plante.. avait des lunettes en forme de demi-lune et une longue barbe blanche, le tout accompagné d'une robe de sorcier bariolée, que l'on ne pouvait attribuer qu'au directeur de Poudlard. Death échangea un regard avec Bartemius Jr tandis que Harry caquetait toujours, puis il embrassa son maître dans la nuque alors que Jr traçait des cercles réguliers sur le dos de la main du Survivant. Ils entendirent vaguement les éclats de rire qui retentirent suite à la transformation du vieux sorcier.

Celui-ci leva un bras – une tige?-, et ouvrit la bouche :

« Vous - ne - pouvez - pas -

_ Merlin, j'ignorais que la transformation allait aussi ralentir son flot de paroles, dit George en se frottant pensivement le menton.

_ Cela faisait parti des possibles effets secondaires. » remarqua distraitement Augustus Rookwood.

George hocha la tête et Fred pouffa de rire avant d'embrasser brièvement la joue du langue-de-plomb.

_ Ooh, c'est moi où il a grandi ? Les interrogea Harry tout en observant la nouvelle plante décorative. Il parle à la vitesse d'une tortue, il peut grandir... je me demande ce qu'il peut faire d'autre... Oh et bien, vous verrez bien. L'effet dure environ trois mois.

_ TROIS MOIS !? S'exclama Minerva McGonagall, toute chamboulée.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête. À côté de lui, les jumeaux ne faisaient plus de bruit tant ils riaient et même Mr Rookwood affichait un petit air satisfait. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de douloureux, mais considérant le caractère enfantin de Harry et son côté un peu sadique, il était certain que ces trois prochains mois ne seraient pas aisés pour Dumbledore.

« Bon, je crois – dit Fred.

_ Que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons -, poursuivit George.

_ Dans cette Timeline ! » Conclurent en chœur les jumeaux.

Sans leur laisser davantage le temps d'argumenter leur décision, les six mâles traversèrent le miroir de brume et disparurent dans leur propre royaume. On vit juste Harry lever son poing en l'air et crier : « Vers l'Infini et l'Au-delà ! » avant de traverser lui aussi le miroir, suivi par Death lui-même.

Les nombreux nés-moldus présents ne purent s'empêcher de glousser face à ce message d'adieu, tout droit sorti d'un film d'animation(*) pour enfant.

Terence se laissa retomber contre son banc. Il sentait que rien dans les prochaines années ne pourrait être aussi fun que la simple présence de Harry à leurs côtés.

Il allait tout de même remplir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Harry: profiter de sa vie pendant qu'il était encore en vie.

* * *

 **Mots : 10,805**

 _1/ Okay, Toys Story est sorti en 1995, ça correspond presque au niveau des dates !_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos messages. N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre. S'il y avait des questions, j'y répondrais par mp dans la semaine à venir. **L'épilogue et les bonus** n'ont pas encore été écrits. _

_Comme promis, je vais mettre à jour les fics/recueil_ [Harry & Wayne, RYL, Gages, Esprit Criminel/HP (George Foyet/Harry] _dont j'avais parlé puis je profiterai du reste de ce 25 décembre avec ma famille. Bye-bye & Joyeux Noël ! _

* * *

**Publié le : 25 décembre 2018**


	4. 04: Épilogue

**Yosh, désolé, je me suis plantée en mettant à jour. La précédente version était en fait le premier chapitre de ma fic 'Paint You in Blood Red'. Bref, voici l'épilogue.**

* * *

 **09 septembre 1995 – [date Timeline#5590919835(1)]**

« Albus Dumbledore et Molly Prewett – anciennement Weasley-, sont poursuivis en justice pour Fraude et détournement de fonds. »

Harry reposa son journal sur ses genoux alors qu'il avalait une gorgée de son café vanillé brûlant. Il préférait généralement le thé mais il n'avait rien contre le café vanille, de temps à autres.

Ils étaient retournés au Royaume des Morts un peu plus deux trois mois plus tôt et n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de s'inquiéter de la Timeline qu'ils avaient quitté jusqu'à maintenant. Quand ils étaient rentrés au Royaume, ils s'attendaient à un certain bazar. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver Samael – une de leur recrues, faucheur, effondré au sol, inconscient, vêtue d'une robe de princesse alors que Gerard, Roscoe et Lee Liu Hi ( d'autres faucheurs ) faisaient une partie de strip poker, plus ou moins dénudés. Et si ça n'était qu'eux. Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé aux cuisines pour que du bubulgum se retrouve collé au plafond. Au plafond. Et en y repensant, ça n'était même pas la chose la plus étrange qui leur soit arrivé jusqu'à présent.

L'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient fait en rentrant cependant, c'était de donner un guide touristique à Barty et Augustus, lesquels regardaient autour d'eux, mi émerveillés, mi nerveux. Ils s'étaient très vite intégrés parmi les autres recrues même si, contrairement à la plupart des faucheurs, ils avaient été recrutés lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivants.

* * *

 **18 mai 1996 [**

Presque deux ans après le départ du Trio de la Timeline#5590919835, Sirius perdit la vie dans un combat face à Bellatrix Lestrange – laquelle s'était échappée de prison-, et Amycus Carrow. Il emporta cependant les deux mangemorts avec lui dans la tombe. Et il fut on ne peut plus surpris quand ce fut Harry qui vint l'accueillir, ce dernier s'étant chargé de complètement terroriser/traumatiser les deux autres morts, un peu plus tôt alors que d'autres faucheurs se chargeaient de guider les âmes dans l'Érèbe et l'attente là-bas, avait été monstrueusement longue. Si longue en fait, que Sirius avait un peu perdu le sens du temps. Il avait erré parmi les autres âmes – celles-ci semblaient étrangement dénudées de... vie-, puis avait traversé l'Achéron grâce Charon, accompagné d'une multitude d'âmes errantes. Et enfin, les âmes étaient passées devant les Juges des Enfers.

Il en était là, il avait passé son jugement, en était ressorti plus ou moins soulagé. Il ne se demandait même pas où il allait terminé. Il se sentait à présent un peu plus comme les autres âmes : une ombre, sans pensée ni sentiment. Mais ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait encore des sentiments, se souvenait de sa vie passée et il était encore doué de capacité à penser. Il ne savait pas trop ce que cela faisait de lui mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un couinement quand, tout à coup, Harry se retrouva face à lui, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Sirius cligna des yeux.

_ C'est... une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, son adorable filleul, qui avait disparu de Poudlard ( en compagnie de quatre autres personnes ) après avoir joué une farce digne de ce nom à Dumbledore et à Poudlard.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. Et il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius réalisa une chose, ou plutôt deux. Premièrement, Harry semblait bien plus grand. Sirius baissa les yeux et poussa un autre couinement quand il réalisa qu'il ne voyait pas ses mains mais bien ses pattes. Il était dans sa forme animagus. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, était-il dans sa forme animagus ? La seconde chose qu'il réalisa est qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Il avait aboyé.

Oh non. OH NON.

« Allez viens, Padfoot. Je vais te présenter à notre famille. Tu vas voir, tu vas vite t'y faire. Les garçooons ! Venez dire bonjour à nouveau chien/oncle ! »

Oh Seigneur.

* * *

 **Mars 1999**

« Humm »

Padfoot geignit pitoyablement et enfouit sa tête contre le par terre tout en essayant de couvrir ses yeux avec ses pattes. Oh seigneur. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas dans la même pièce, mais tout de même. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à connaître cet aspect de la vie de son filleul.

Deux chambres plus loin, dans le bureau du grand Boss ( Harry ), un certain petit brun était présentement bien occupé. Death, dans sa forme humaine favorite, était sur le dos, surélevé par des coussins et Harry le chevauchait. Barty était là lui aussi. En fait, si l'on voulait être précis sur la situation actuelle, Harry l'avait pris en bouche. Et ils étaient tous les trois nus. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Death avait crié qu'ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés, avant de s'enfermer avec les deux autres mâles. Harry avait tendance à être extrêmement éveillé, sexuellement parlant, quand il s'enfermait dans son bureau pendant trop longtemps. Il avait passé ces trois derniers jours à remplir de la paperasse et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il en avait assez de remplir des papiers.

Death comprenait les besoins de son maître sans que celui-ci ait besoin de parler et Barty avait mis à peine quelques mois avant de surmonter sa peur de l'entité.

Harry haleta et relâcha le membre gorgé de sang de Barty. Sa main droite se referma autour de l'appareil de l'ex mangemort et le pompa avec énergie avant que ses lèvres ne reviennent à la charge, déposant une traînée de baisers le long de la hampe de l'ex évadé. Il hoqueta quand Death reprit un rythme effréné et que son membre frappa dans sa prostate. Oh seigneur ~

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un cri silencieux et il fut forcé de relâcher la verge turgescente qu'il était occupé à astiquer.

Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Death alors qu'il frappait à nouveau la prostate du petit brun, tirant un cri de son maître.

« Tu es insatiable, Harry. »

Barty caressa la chevelure de jais de Harry et le poussa à se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche actuelle.

Oui, venir au Royaume des Morts était sans doute la meilleure décision qu'il ait pris de toute sa vie.

* * *

 **21 décembre 2003**

Terence n'avait jamais oublié la promesse muette de Harry et, bien qu'il n'ait jamais revu 'proprement' le petit brun, il savait que l'autre l'avait visité dans ses rêves, tantôt pour râler au sujet de Morpheus, le dieu des Rêves, lequel était très différent de son père, Hypnos. Apparemment, Hypnos, dieu du sommeil, s'entendait très bien avec Harry, mais Morpheus ne faisait rien gratuitement. C'était aussi pour cela que Harry ne lui rendait pas souvent visite. D'après le petit brun, il était aussi plus simple de le visiter dans ses rêves parce que c'était lorsqu'il était inconscient, qu'il était le plus proche de la mort. Terence devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout suivi, mais ça n'était pas ça le plus important; Harry ne l'avait pas oublié.

Terence avait lui aussi gardé sa promesse.

Malgré ses obligations en tant qu'héritier, il était parvenu à vivre sa vie plus ou moins comme il l'entendait. Il avait été contraint au mariage, un mariage de convénience avec une gentille petite sang-pure pour laquelle il n'éprouverait jamais plus qu'un attachement particulier et sa femme était enceinte quand il avait eu un accident mortel lors d'un spectacle de cascades en moto. Oui, Terence n'avait pas beaucoup de regret. Il s'était éteint à l'âge de vingt-six ans, après un mauvais atterrissage. Il était mort sur le coup, il en était certain. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir souffert. En fait, si quelque chose, il se souvenait plus de l'attente pour traverser l'Archéron, une fois arrivé dans le Royaume des âmes. Il avait entendu dire que les âmes privées de sépulture devaient patienter cent ans avant de quitter l'Érèbe. Mais Terence avait eu une sépulture et tout le tralala. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir attendu un long moment.

L'attente valait cependant le coup, quand une figure familière se dressa devant lui, drapée de lumière bien qu'ils soient sous terre.

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux et vint l'enlacer, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille droite.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Ter. »

Et Terence se sentit vraiment chez lui.

Harry avait eu raison : la vie était belle, mais la Mort était plus fun.

.

[Sur une autre note, pour répondre à la question universelle, Death créa accidentellement un Harem pour son compagnon/maître. Un harem composé de lui-même, Barty et Terence. Chouette, non ?]

.

1/ _J'utilise cette Timeline pour donner la date car le Temps ne fonctionne pas de la même façon dans le Royaume des Morts._

Okay, donc c'était l'épilogue. Il y aura peut-être un ou deux bonus.

* * *

 **Publié le : 23.02.2019**


End file.
